


The Never-ending battle for Azeroth - A League of Legends and World of Warcraft Crossover

by DarknessConsumesMe



Series: League of Legends and World of Warcraft Crossover Series [2]
Category: League of Legends, World of Warcraft
Genre: Azeroth, Darkin - Freeform, Epic Battles, F/F, Femslash, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Runeterra, fight, many battles, void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessConsumesMe/pseuds/DarknessConsumesMe
Summary: Sylvanas and Elise had done it. They had survived a long and brutal war against a powerful foe. They can live together and be happy but the danger is not over. The powerful Darkin Aatrox has driven them out of Sylvanas' home planet Azeroth and now he is spreading fear and terror. They have to find an away to free Azeroth out of his claws. But Aatrox is not the only one who found interest in Azeroth...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is the second story of my League of Legends and World of Warcraft Crossover franchise. If you haven’t read the first story “Beyond Two Worlds” then you should go back and read it or you will have trouble to understand the story, the details and character differences to the canon.
> 
> For the ones who want to read this story, I hope you will enjoy it. The main pairing will be, once again Sylvanas and Elise but I will also include other ships who will have minor parts in this story. Enjoy it and tell me if you like this first chapter and if it’s a good and interesting start for the story, or not.
> 
> I don't own most of these characters. Most of them belong to Blizzard Entertainment or Riot Games.

Sylvanas Windrunner stretched out her arm and wrapped it around her lover, pulling her closer until the body of the Spider Queen was pressed against her warm body. Elise mumbled and pulled the blanket over her head. It was way too early for the Spider Queen who was used to sleep and stay in her bed very long. Standing up before ten o'clock was not usual for the Spider Queen, that's why she resisted Sylvanas' gentle tries to wake her up. The High elf tickled Elise' hips softly. Elise's hips weren't covered by the thick black layer which covered most of Elise's skin, meaning that she was vulnerable to Sylvanas' tickle attacks.

"Elise~. Honey, we have to get up" whispered Sylvanas and placed a soft kiss on her lover's neck.

"Eh... It's too early. Give me five more minutes...please" whispered Elise and snuggled against Sylvanas whose warm body felt very comfortable.

"You know that we have to make breakfast for the little ones, right?" asked Sylvanas and spun Elise around so that she was forced to look into her beautiful golden eyes. Elise refused to look into Sylvanas' eyes, by keeping them closed, knowing that she couldn't resist the resurrected high elf anymore when she would look into her gorgeous golden orbs.

"Yeah, I know but I don't want to... It's too early" muttered Elise and tried to turn around but Sylvanas' strong grip held her in place. Sylvanas wrapped her arms around her waist and made sure that the lazy spider wouldn't get away from her.

"You know that it's your fault that we stayed up for so long" whispered Sylvanas and placed a soft kiss on Elise's lips.

"What should I say. Nobody can resist your gorgeous body. I mean, look at those babies" said Elise and put her hands on Sylvanas' naked cleavage. Her eyes shot open and ogled the soft flesh between her greedy hands when she kneaded Sylvanas well-formed breasts softly. She gave Sylvanas a cheeky grin and toyed with the High elf's rounds until Sylvanas pulled her into a passionate kiss. She inserted her tongue into the humanoid spider's mouth and rested her hands on her sexy ass, kneading it softly.

"Hmm... It seems that the mighty Sylvanas Windrunner, Warchief of the Horde and leader of the Forsaken, can't resist me either" whispered Elise and stared into these gorgeous golden shining orbs, which were Sylvanas' eyes. She felt that she could stare into them and get lost in them forever, a warm feeling arose in her chest and wandered further down.

"Well, you are right my love. You are the most beautiful woman I ever have seen in my life" complimented Sylvanas and earned another kiss from Elise.

"I could say the same for you but this would be a lie. You aren't only beautiful, you are gorgeous, a real goddess of beauty" responded Elise, overstating a little with her compliment.

"Thank you, my love" whispered Sylvanas. Elise rested her head on Sylvanas' shoulder, still not wanting to get up. The possibility of making a decision to get up or not was taken from her when the door to hers and Sylvanas' bedroom was opened and two tiny heads poked through the slit between the door and the door frame.

Two little smiling half-elves opened the door with all of their strength and run to the couple who was lying in the huge king-sized bed. One of these children was a boy with short black hair, amber coloured eyes and elf ears which were shorter than the ears of an average child of two elves. The girl had golden hair and golden eyes, like her mother Sylvanas. Both children were four years old and fifty inches tall.

Unlike other children, these two lovely and cute individuals had been begotten by a powerful ritual which allowed a normal couple, which can't have children or a lesbian couple or to have children. Sylvanas and Elise had decided to raise children a few months after they had gotten married. Both women had carried out a child. Elise had given birth to the young boy with the name Sylverion. This explained his black hair colour and his eyes which amber colour was a mix between the eye colours of his mothers. The young girl with the name Elena comes more after her mother Sylvanas, who had given birth to her. Both were a half-elf and a half-human. Their spider genes weren't visible in their appearance which meant that they neither had long black spider legs nor smaller spider legs on her backs, unlike their mother Elise.

The two cheeky children jumped onto their mothers' bed and leaped into their arms. Sylvanas wrapped her arms around Elena and placed a soft kiss on her forehead while Elise cuddled and kissed Sylverion.

"Good morning little ones" said Elise and hugged both of her kids.

"Good morning mom, good morning mommy" the two half-elves said and looked at Elise first and then at Sylvanas.

"Good morning sweeties" responded Sylvanas and ran her fingers through her children's hairs.

"We are hungry, we want to eat breakfast" said Sylverion and pointed at his growling stomach. Like his sister and Elise, he had also the genes of a spider which should mean that he should survive long periods without eating or drinking but this wasn't the case. Unlike his sister, he was always hungry and eat a lot more food than the rest of his family.

Elise looked at her wife and gave her a small smile. Sylvanas understood her unspoken question and told their children to go ahead and walk to the living room. She told them that she would follow them soon and then she gave them a soft kiss on their foreheads. Elise did the same and wrapped her arm around Sylvanas' shoulders as the two watched their children heading out of the room.

Sylvanas got out of the bed and walked to her wardrobe slowly, giving Elise enough time to ogle her gorgeous naked body. Sylvanas opened the door and fished sexy underwear out of it. She put them on and shot a quick glare at Elise who was biting her bottom lip while she was watching her. Sylvanas pulled comfortable leggings and a matching tunic out of her wardrobe and put them on. She turned around and looked at Elise who had made no effort to get out of the bed. Elise gave her wife a cheeky grin and told her that she will join her in the next few minutes. Sylvanas nodded, walked to her wife and gave her a passionate kiss before walked out of the room and left the aroused Spider Queen on their bed.

Elise rested her head on the pillow and relaxed for a few minutes. She held her left hand in front of her eyes and regarded the beautiful wedding ring on her ring finger. The ring was made out of petricite. The white, magic absorbing material matched perfectly with the gold adornment which decorated and brightened up the ring. The same effect had the large and gorgeous blue crystal which had been forged onto the ring. She remembered the wedding as if it had been yesterday. They had held the wedding in Demacia, a lot of guests had come and celebrated the wedding in the richly decorated halls of Demacia. Every important personality from the alliance of Azeroth and Runeterra had attended this meeting.

Elise remembered the beautiful outfit Sylvanas had worn on the most important day of their lives. She had worn a white and golden version of her Ranger-General uniform which had outshined every other outfit on this wedding, except Elise's beautiful white wedding dress which had been made out of the most exquisite and most valuable spider silk, spun by the Spider-God Vilemaw. The ceremony had been long, exciting and heart-rending but in the end, Elise was just happy that she could tie the knot and take the most beautiful woman in the world to her wife. The after-party had been long and Elise and Sylvanas had talked with a lot of people. At the end of the day, they had had an awesome wedding night, the sex had been the best they ever had until that day.

Elise smiled as she remembered Sylvanas sweaty, hot and needy body during that night. She remembered every single move she had done, every single move which had caused pleasure for her lovely wife. Elise would have liked to continue thinking about that night but she noticed that it only made her flustered. She knew that she had to go to the kitchen and help Sylvanas with preparing breakfast. She banished the lovely thoughts about the wedding night out of her mind and sat up.

She walked to the mirror and ran her fingers through her short black hair. She regarded her well-curved body, which was covered by a protective black layer. Because of this layer, she didn't need to wear any clothes because the layer served as tight and firm clothes which didn't prevent that Sylvanas could ogle her. It was Elise's secret plan to give her wife a good sight every day and make her as horny as possible.

Elise gave her mirror image a cheeky smirk before she walked out of the chamber and walked along the long corridor to the kitchen. She found Sylvanas who was busy with cutting tomatoes, cucumbers and other vegetables in fine slices. Elise stepped behind her wife and wrapped her arms around her waist, placing her head on the elf's shoulder.

"Hmm, that looks delicious" whispered Elise and kissed Sylvanas' neck softly.

"Thank you, the breakfast would be finished sooner if you would help me"

"Oh, I wasn't talking about the breakfast but I would love to help you" responded Elise and placed a kiss on Sylvanas' right ear. Sylvanas' lips formed to a wide smile as she continued to prepare the healthy breakfast for their children.

"Why don't we delay the breakfast-making and have a little fun in the kitchen?" asked Elise with a perverted smile on her lips.

"You are impossible. First of all, we had fun during the entire night and our kids could walk in the kitchen because they could wonder why the breakfast is taking so long. What would you respond if they ask what we are doing in the kitchen?"

"Er.."

"See. Stop thinking about what we could do and help me preparing the breakfast, you little pervert" responded Sylvanas and gave Elise a quick kiss on her lips before she stepped away from her and smeared slices of bread with sausage for spreading and creamy cheese.

"Fine, if you wish but you own me a favour" responded Elise and took a sharp knife out the drawer. She took a long salami and started to cut thin slices off it.

"I will think about it" said Sylvanas with a teasing and cheeky grin on her lips while she watched Elise. Together, the couple managed to prepare the breakfast within thirteen minutes. They placed the delicious and healthy food on trays and brought it in the living room.

In the middle of the room stood a large table at which Elena and Sylverion were sitting. Sylverion was playing with his toy knights while Elena was having a tea party with her imaginable friends and her furry soft-toys. She was pouring an imaginable liquid into the porcelain cup of her furry lion 'Mr. Bigmouth'. Next to him sat the furry toy crocodile 'Croco', the furry toy scorpion 'Miss Stinger' and the soft-toy skeleton "Mr.Bones". In Elena's phantasy, Mr.Bones was really enjoying the tea although his skeletal body shouldn't maintain the hot and delicious liquid.

Sylvanas and Elise placed the trays in the middle of the table and sat next to their kids, looking at them full of expectation. Sylverion was the first who noticed the healthy food on the trays. His reaction was to make a disappointed grimace. "Ugh, fruits and vegetables" he said and turned his attention back to his toys.

"You should not say 'Ugh, fruits and vegetables'. You should say 'Yummy, healthy and delicious foods. I'm glad that my mommies are taking care of my health" responded Sylvanas and smirked as she noticed Sylverion's stubborn face. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and sulked.

"I love healthy food mommy" said Elena and looked at Sylvanas with a wide smile on her face.

"I know sweetie but it would be nice if your brother would like the healthy food too" said Sylvanas and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. Her daughter gave her a smile and looked at the food, full of anticipation, and with a happy expression. Her brother wasn't cheering for the healthy food and it seemed that he didn't want to eat it. It took a lot of effort for the mothers to persuade their son to eat the food. In the end, they had to promise that he and his sister will get a dessert if they eat up their plates. Sylvanas and Elise put three smeared slices of bread and slices of tomato and cucumber on their plates.

Elena ate the food with joy and even demanded an extra portion while Sylverion ate his food very slowly, without joy and a nauseated expression on his face. They earned their dessert after they were done with their meal and ate their puddings with relish. The kids collected their toys after they had washed their hands and went back to their room.

Sylvanas and Elise followed them and watched them for a while. Sylverion fought with his toy knights against a scary dragon while Elena was making the hair off her dolls and prepared another tea party. The kids played for a while until they got bored went back to their mothers. Elena stepped to Sylvanas and pulled the hem of her tunic, signalizing her that she wanted to be in her mother's arms. Sylvanas bent down and picked the little girl up, wrapping her arms protectively around her. The little half-elf gave her a small smile and rested her head on her mommy's shoulder.

Sylvanas looked at Elise who was holding Sylverion and whispered lovely words to him.

"I can't wait to go to the preschool. Hopefully, it will be so funny like mom had told us" said Elena. Sylvanas noticed that her eyes were glowing in anticipation, it seemed that she was really looking forward to go to the preschool.

"Elena... Why have you reminded them about this silly school? I had hoped that mom and mommy would forget the school if we don't talk about it" Sylverion said and gave his sister a grim glare.

"We would never forget it, besides this is not a silly preschool. This school is a special school for talented kids. This preschool would be perfect for you two. You will learn there a lot of useful knowledge through fun games and activities. You will also meet new friends and have a lot of fun there. Trust me" told Sylvanas and looked at her son who didn't seem to be convinced by the idea to spent his free time in a preschool.

"But I don't want to. Mom, please tell mommy that I don't need to go to this school" said Sylverion and at Elise. His innocent large child eyes looked deep into Elise's red eyes but the Spider Queen didn't fall for the cute look of his puppy eyes. She ran her fingers through his short hair and said "I'm sorry but your mommy is right. It's the best for you two to attend this school. Besides, you know that your mommy has to do a lot of work every day and she doesn't have the time to look after you for the whole day.

"Man. but I..." started Sylverion but didn't complete his sentence when he noticed the strict but also understanding look on his mom's face.

"I can't wait to meet new friends in the preschool. Hopefully, we will practice aiming with the bow then I can show everyone how good I am at shooting arrows" said Elena excited and clutched closer onto Sylvanas and hugged her tightly.

"I'm not sure if you will practice with weapons in the preschool, at least not in the first few weeks but if you want, we could look out for a skilled ranger who could teach you" responded Elise and walked to Sylvanas, her free hand caressed her daughter's tiny head.

"That would be asome"

"AWEsome is the correct pronunciation, sweetie" said Sylvanas and looked at her ambitious daughter with a proud smile on her lips.

"Okay, it will be AWEsome, awesome, yes it will be awesome" said Elena and giggled.

"Our sweet daughter seems to become a ranger one day. Elena, you will become a very skilled archer one day if you practice very often" said Elise and ran her fingers through Elena's golden locks.

"And what will I become?" asked Sylverion and looked into Elise's eyes, excepting an honest reply from his mother.

"I don't know little one. What is interesting you the most?" asked Elise.

"Hmmm..." responded Sylverion. A frown appeared on his forehead as he thought about his mother's question. "I like warriors in cool and thick armour with huge weapons"

"Maybe you will become a warrior or a paladin one day if you train hard enough" said Sylvanas.

"Hopefully" responded Sylverion and regarded his favourite toy, a knight with a cool and mighty looking black armour. The knight carried a long flame sword and its helmet, with the red plume, covered and protected entire head.

"Come little ones. Let's see if Shen's and Akali's children can play with you"

"Oh, yeah I haven't seen them in a while. I want to play with them" shouted Sylverion excited and pointed at the portal, which had been created by Elise, signalizing that he wanted to go through it with his mothers.

"Alright, then let's go" said Elise full of enthusiasm and followed, with Sylverion in her arms, Sylvanas and Elena through the portal.

* * *

"Phew, the kids are finally sleeping. If someone would have told me that children are so strenuous, I wouldn't have begotten any of these little troublemakers" said Elise jokingly and dropped next to Sylvanas onto the bed.

"Ah, c'mon now you are overstating. They may be challenging sometimes but you love them" said Sylvanas and pulled Elise close to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"You are right I love them and I love you"

"I love you too honey" whispered Sylvanas and pulled her wife in for a passionate kiss. Elise's kissed her back and wrapped one arm around Sylvanas' neck while the other woman caressed Sylvanas' exposed belly.

"At least, they are playing with Shen and Akali's kids now so that we have little time for ourselves". Sylvanas sighed and pulled Elise in for another kiss. Elise kissed her back and inserted her tongue in the elf's mouth. Sylvanas did the same and they shared a passionate tongue kiss for a few minutes. Sylvanas pulled back and said "Actually, there is a lot of work which is waiting for me"

Elise signed and a disappointed expression appeared on her face. "Really? Can't Nathanos fulfil your duties?"

"She is not the Warchief of the Horde, besides she is already busy with her tasks. She wouldn't have any free time left if she would do my tasks"

"But you don't have any free time either"

"Actually, I have a lot of free time I can spend with you and our children"

"Yes, but you barely have any free time left for me"

"Ah C'mon stop overstating. We spend a lot of time together without our children. You just don't recognize it because you are busy staring at my butt or at my breasts"

"Well, what can I say? Your rounds are very... lovely and they really turn me on. Especially, when you are wearing nothing except super sexy undergarment which I would love to remove with my teeth" whispered Elise with an erotically voice and trailed her hands upwards to Sylvanas' bosom. Before her hands could reach the elf's rounds, they were interrupted by Sylvanas' hands which held them tightly.

"Ah, c'mon sweetheart. You are spoiling my fun"

"I already told you that I need to do my work as the Warchief but you may touch me when we go to bed if you behave well" whispered Sylvanas and peeked shortly on Elise's lips before she got off the bed and walked to the door.

"Fine" mumbled Elise and got up too, following her wife who led them away from her private quarters. They passed a few heavily armed orcs and blood elves who were guarding the corridors. In front of Sylvanas' office stood six guards, four of them were talking while the others were paying attention and were looking out for possible intruders. They knew that the chance, that someone would sneak in the gigantic fortress of the Horde, was pretty low but they still fulfilled their duties without grumbling.

Like the fortress in the middle of the metropolis where the Forsaken and other friendly undead creatures lived, this fortress belonged to the safest places on Runeterra. But that doesn't mean that Sylvanas and Elise could be careless. They were always overly cautious and ordered more people than usual to guard important places like this fortress.

This fortress stood in the middle of a gigantic city, where most members of the Horde lived. This city was the largest city in the Horde's territory on Runeterra. Sylvanas and the other leaders of the Horde had chosen a territory in the east of the mighty Shuriman-empire as their new home on Runeterra. The Horde and its allies had left Azeroth because a powerful foe had been threated the lives of the remaining creatures, who had survived a hard, three years long, war. This foe known as the Darkin Aatrox had left them no other choice than saving their remaining people by abandoning Azeroth.

Within a year, a very large and strong capital city and a few smaller cities had been built in this territory. Their allied nations Demacia, Shurima and Piltover had given them the necessary resources for the construction. Currently, most members of the Horde had found a new home in Runeterra while Sylvanas' own people, the Forsaken, lived in a powerful metropolis on the easternmost isle of the infamous Shadow Isles.

The Horde, the Alliance and their allies had lost the majority of their population during the war against the Monarchs of the Darkness and their allies. About one thousand members of the Horde were still alive, almost three hundred were Forsaken who lived on the Shadow Isles while the rest lived in this fortress. The races which lived in the new Horde territory were the goblins, the orcs, the tauren, the blood elves, the trolls and other minorities like the High borne or the Mag'har orcs.

It will need a lot of time for the Horde and its allies to regain their former strength. One of the biggest problems was that Azeroth, the home of the Alliance and the Horde, was under the control of the Darkin Aatrox. Aatrox spread fear and terror among the remaining citizens who couldn't have been evacuated five years ago when Sylvanas and her allies decided to leave Azeroth. Either Aatrox would have killed them all or would have enslaved them. They had no other choice than leave their home behind and escape to Runeterra.

The remaining former allies of the Monarchs, mostly Noxians, had been locked up in different prisons which were heavily guarded. Currently, Noxus was ruled by Cassiopeia Du Couteau, the sister of Katarina Du Couteau who had assisted Sylvanas and her allies and had fought against her former home nation.

Demacia was still ruled by King Jarvan the Forth, who had started to rule over the kingdom after his father had been murdered by Zed at the start of the war. Jarvan had married his long-time girlfriend Quinn and they had expanded the small Lightshield family by giving birth to a healthy and lovely boy.

The Alliance had built their cities in a neutral territory between Demacia and Noxus. King Anduin Wrynn ruled over this kingdom with the help of his friends and advisors. Queen Ashe and King Tryndamere ruled over the entire territory of Freljord since Lissandra and Sejunai had been locked in separated prison cells.

Sylvanas and Elise walked through the door, which had been opened by the guards, and entered Sylvanas' office. In the middle of the office stood a large, expensive table. The table was heaped up by stacks of documents which looked like they were almost calling for Sylvanas' and Elise's attention.

Sylvanas sighed when she saw the pile of documents. She knew immediately that they will spend hours on working these stacks off. Although she didn't want to do the work, she still did it every day because she was the Warchief of the Horde. This position required a lot of responsibility and a strong decision capability. She could make someone else Warchief but she knew that no one would be a better Warchief than her. She had a lot of experience, not only as Warchief but also as a leader in general. Making someone else Warchief would mean that this person could make the wrong choices and eventually ruin relations or coalitions with friends and allies.

Although Sylvanas' time was limited because of their family, she still found the time to rule over the Horde and do her best to make it stronger. She had made a pact with the Maiden of the Mist. Sylvanas had to serve the Maiden and obey her orders and in exchange, she got power and soldiers for Azeroth's possible recovery. Of course, the currently additional forces weren't enough to challenge the Darkin but Sylvanas was sure that she will have a powerful army one day. She didn't know how long she has to serve the Maiden and how many missions she has to do before the Maiden will give her the entire army but she will serve the Maiden until they have Azeroth back, no matter how long it will take. Months, years, decades didn't matter as long as they will get Azeroth back one day.

"Oh, I have missed paperwork sooooooo much" said Elise with an overstated sarcastic voice and sat down on Sylvanas' chair.

"I don't want to do it either but it has to be done" responded Sylvanas and sat in Elise's lap. The Spider Queen wrapped her arms around Sylvanas and pulled her very close to her until her breasts were pressed against the elf's back. They snuggled for a few minutes and exchanged kissed and strokes until Sylvanas got up and sat on another chair, opposite to Elise.

"You know that you could have stayed with me. I don't mind having a gorgeous beauty on my lap" said Elise with a flirtatious tone and gave Sylvanas a wide smile.

"I know that you really enjoy my presence my love but we need to work off these documents before Shen and Akali bring our kids back"

"Can't someone else do this work? We could have a lot of fun instead of working for hours"

"No"

"Dammit" responded Elise with a faked disappointed look on her face.

"Our kids come back in five hours. If we complete the work in less than five hours, we might have time for other activities" said Sylvanas and gave Elise a smirk before she grabbed a stack of documents and put them onto her lap.

"That's all I wanted to hear" replied Elise with a wide grin on her lips. She took a large stack of documents and started to work them off as fast as possible. Her work was fast but still efficient and through.

"My my, you are really in a hurry Elise"

"Of course, I am. I have a very good motivation and a reward which is waiting for me"

"Then I should offer you this reward more often" responded Sylvanas and started to work on her pile of reports.

"Yes, you should do that"

* * *

"Welcome home Lady Windrunner"

"This is not my home. Undercity is my home. Azeroth is my home. This place is acceptable but I won't call it home" responded Sylvanas and looked at her interlocutor. It was the former monk and current servant of the Maiden of the Mist, with the highest rank, Yorick. They were in his small shabby hut which location was a few dozen meters away from the metropolis 'Last Hope', which was the capital city of the Forsaken.

His light blue eyes rested on her for a moment before he answered "You might be right but until we haven't driven out the Darkin out of Azeroth, this miserable place will be your home or at least the home of your people because you prefer to live in the Horde territory"

"Well, I'm their Warchief so I have to be in the near of New Orgrimmar because I have to make sure that everything is alright and my subordinates are doing their work correctly. Besides I can't live with my children in such a miserable place. They might be immune to the mist because they have Elise's genes but that doesn't mean we have to suffer in this horrible place"

"At least these isles are good enough for your Forsaken and the rest of the undead rabble" responded Yorick with a strong disliking tone in his voice"

"Whatever. You summoned me there for some reason. Tell me what do you want from me" demanded Sylvanas with a strict voice.

"I heard the Maiden's whispers. The Maiden called another name"

"Who do I have to kill this time?"

"Ke-Jin's daughter Nej-Ya"

"Nej-Ya? The maiden wants me to kill an unarmed prisoner who is locked in a cell for nine years? Are you serious?" asked Sylvanas. The sound of her voice and her facial expression signalized that she wasn't believing what Yorick was telling her.

"This time you don't need to kill her. You just have to bring her body and her soul to our master. The Maiden demands us to do things for reasons... Reasons we can't understand. Anyways, if you want the Maiden's assistance for freeing Azeroth out of Aatrox's grip then you should do what she wants from you"

"I know. You don't need to tell me that every time when you give me a name" responded Sylvanas and shifted her gaze away from Yorick. She regarded the shabby furniture and the shabby floor for a moment before she shifted her gaze again and looked out of the broken window.

"I have to tell you that every time because you are doubting the Maiden's decisions every single time" responded Yorick with a quiet but sinister voice and regarded the elf who was avoiding his gaze.

"Yes yes, whatever. I will fulfil this task but remember that I don't like to bring innocent people to her"

"Nej-Ya is not innocent. Calling her innocent would mean that you would call Arthas innocent too or Caius or everyone else who had tried to conquer Azeroth. She had served for the Monarchs who are responsible for the death of millions. She had assisted them although she knew the consequences for our people and she doesn't even regret her actions and the actions of her former organization. She deserves to die but death is only the beginning for her. The Maiden has many plans, one of these plans includes her, that's why she wants that you will bring Nej-Ya alive and unharmed to the Shadow Isles" explained Yorick and reminded Sylvanas about the crimes Nej-Ya and her father had attempted.

"Alright. I will free her out of the prison and bring her to the Maiden" responded Sylvanas and walked out of the shabby hut, without looking at the gravedigger.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you doing this?" cried out Nej-Ya and tried to get as far away from Sylvanas as the tiny cell, in which she was locked in, made it possible. She leaned against the dirty wall, trying to recover from the forceful kick in the stomach she had received from Sylvanas. Sylvanas didn't respond, instead, she walked closer to Nej-Ya and bent in front of her, pulling her head up by her hair. A painfilled sound escaped the woman's lips when Sylvanas' grip tightened on her long green hair.

"Help me please. She has no right to kill me" Nej-Ya's cry for help was addressed for the guards who were still standing in front of the cell and weren't stopping their Warchief. What Nej-Ya couldn't know was that Sylvanas had created an illusion which made the guards believe that Sylvanas wasn't in the cell and that Nej-Ya was alright.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you. I don't know what the Maiden has planned for you but I will follow her orders because our pact demands that" responded Sylvanas and pulled Nej-Ya up, a painfilled sound escaped her lips as Sylvanas accidentally tore a bunch of hair out of the woman's majestic green mane.

"Ooops" said Sylvanas with faked sorry.

"You are seriously about to give an innocent woman to an evil spirit about which you know nothing?" asked Nej-Ya and stared into Sylvanas' golden eyes.

"Innocent? Seriously? You are calling yourself innocent after you have tried to kill us on Peresia. You also had helped your father with the attempt to wipe out the entire populations on Azeroth and Runeterra" responded Sylvanas and stared angrily into Nej-Ya's eyes. "NO, you are anything else but innocent. I don't know what the Maiden is doing with you but I hope that she won't spare you"

"The Maiden... She has a strong influence on you... You should stay away from her. She is dangerous, you don't know what she is capable of" responded Nej-Ya and tried to get away from Sylvanas, without success. Sylvanas' grip on her hair strengthened and caused that another painful cry came out of the prisoner's trembling lips.

"The Maiden is my only hope to free Azeroth from Aatrox's monstrous claws. Your former organization is responsible that we have lost so many innocent lives with the fall of Azeroth, not to mention the lives wasted because of the war between my allies and your organization" hissed Sylvanas and created a portal behind Nej-Ya. She freed the green-haired woman from her ties and pushed her through the portal. She made sure that the illusion still existed and would last for a while before she stepped through the same portal.

* * *

"Hey honey, you are finally back. Where have you been?" asked Elise and hugged Sylvanas, almost jumping right into her arms.

"I have carried out an order for the Maiden. Nothing special" responded Sylvanas and put her hand under her wife's chin, lifting it a bit before she pressed her lips onto Elise's own. Elise didn't hesitate and kissed her back, allowing the elf to sneak her tongue into her mouth. Elise mimicked her action and inserted her tongue in Sylvanas' mouth. She licked over her tongue greedily and explored her mouth while her hand rubbed Sylvanas' back softly and even found its way to her well-curved ass.

"Hm, it seems that you really have missed me" whispered Sylvanas and kissed Elise's cheek softly. "But I have only been away for a few hours"

"I know but I'm always missing you, even if it's only for a few minutes. I have promised you in my marriage vow, that I would never leave your side no matter what will happen" said Elise and wrapped her arm around Sylvanas' neck. The Spider Queen had to step on her tiptoes so that she could stare in Sylvanas golden orbs while their eyes were on the same height.

"I love you Sylvanas Kythera-Windrunner"

"I love you too Elise Kythera-Windrunner"

Sylvanas pulled her wife in for another kiss, this time it was more passionate and lasted longer than the other kisses, they had shared earlier. She rested her hands on Elise's hips and stroked the exposed, soft flesh carefully. Elise smiled into the kiss and explored her wife's mouth one more time before she pulled away and stared once again into these gorgeous golden orbs.

"I wish we could take the kids to a holiday apartment and live with them there forever. But we have to free Azeroth out of Aatrox's claws"

"Indeed, we have to"

"This means that we have to risk our lives again... I'm tired of fighting. We had fought for three years without pauses. The past five years had been the best years of my life. Not only because we didn't fight against anyone but also because I could spend my time with you and our kids " whispered Elise and kissed Sylvanas softly before she entwined their fingers. She sat down on an armchair, pulling the beautiful elf onto her lap. Sylvanas wrapped her arms around her wife's neck and kissed her once again. A wicked smile appeared on her lips when she noticed that Elise's hand had trailed down from her hips to a lower region.

"It seems that your  _hunger_ will never be satisfied" whispered Sylvanas softly in Elise's ear.

"Well, I'm always hungry for your gorgeous body, my love" answered Elise and put her hands on Sylvanas' sexy rear.

"I see, I see and I like it"

"I know"

* * *

"By the old gods... Sylvanas... Next time PLEASE lock your door when you are busy with your wife" said a scandalized Vereesa and glimpsed through the slit between the fingers of her hands which she held in front of her eyes. She made sure that Sylvanas had fully dressed and that Elise had covered her private part and the lower half of her breasts with the black protective, skin-similar firm layer before she pulled her hands away and looked at the married couple.

"Well, you could have also knocked at our door and wait for our permission to enter. I mean, you could have expected that we are busy"

"I should have known that you were doing something but I would never have expected that you are making out in the middle of the day while your kids are living on the same floor" replied Vereesa and crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking at her older sister with mixed feelings. She was embarrassed that she had caught her sister while she had sex but she was also very happy to see her.

"Our children are spending time with their other aunt" explained Elise and walked towards her sister-in-law, offering her hand for a handshake.

"Hah, quite funny. As if I would shake your hand after I have seen where that hand was" said Vereesa and refused Elise's handshake, instead she pulled her in a tight hug, making sure that Elise's sticky hand didn't touch her. Sylvanas chuckled about Vereesa blunt reply and pulled her sister into a very tight hug, almost robbing the breath of her 'little moon'. She placed a soft kiss on Vereesa's cheek who made a slightly disgusted face.

"Please, Sylvanas... I can imagine where this mouth was earlier... At least don't kiss me while the product of Elise's arousal sticks on your lips" declared Vereesa and cleaned her cheek with a wet piece of cloth.

"Sorry" responded Sylvanas and giggled amused about the expression, her scandalized sister gave her.

"Anyways, I came to you to visit you two and my nephew and my niece but It seems that I have to pay Alleria a visit instead"

"We all could go to Alleria and Turalyon" suggested Elise.

"That's not a bad idea. Let's do it" announced Sylvanas and created a portal. She wrapped her arm around her sister and signalized her that she was ready"

"At least wash your hands, both of you, before you shake Alleria's hand and touch her"

"Alright, little moon" giggled Sylvanas and took Elise's hand, guiding her to the bathroom. They came back after two minutes and dragged Vereesa with them through the portal. The portal released them in the middle of a cute living room. The furniture was not that expensive but it still looked beautiful and was a feast for an eye.

"Well, I guess I should train more to make my portals more precise" hummed Sylvanas when she noticed that they had landed on top of the small table in front of a couch, on which the heavily pregnant Alleria sat. Sylverion and Elena were sitting about thirty feet away from her and were playing with their toys. Alleria stood up as soon as she noticed the sudden and unexpected arrival of her relatives.

A mischievous smile appeared on her lips when she approached them and hugged Sylvanas. "Well either you are drunk or you have forgotten how to make precious portals, my dear sister" whispered Alleria loud enough so that even Vereesa and Elise heard it.

"Well yes, she is drunk of love. You can imagine what they have done in the middle of the day. I just wanted to see Elena and Sylverion but instead, I saw the beautiful naked shapes of their mothers" whispered Vereesa with a cheeky grin on her face and hugged her oldest sister carefully.

"Man, Sylvanas you have the luxury of doing it in the middle of the day while you have kids. I'm jealous" responded Alleria quietly. "It's no surprise that you want to do it, with such a gorgeous woman" added Alleria, she hugged Elise and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"You don't need to be jealous. You are about to give birth soon and be a mother once again. If someone should be jealous then it should be us" responded Elise and put her hand on Alleria's round belly, stroking it softly.

"I can't wait of being a mother again. First, I was afraid when I found out that I am pregnant. I feared that I would do the same mistakes, I have made while Arator was little. But this time I won't leave my child and take more care of it"

"You have done nothing wrong, my dear sister. You had to leave Arator because you had to close the Dark Portal by every means or the orcs would have had invaded Azeroth for another time"

"You are right" sighed Alleria "But I still reproach myself that I wasn't able to save Arator". Her expression became sad for a moment but her mood improved when she felt Sylvanas' arms around her neck. Elise was hugging her from behind and Vereesa ran her hand through her sister's hair.

"You don't need to. Darius is locked in a prison cell for the crimes he had done while you are alive, free and about to become a mother once again. You can enjoy your life with your husband, and us, the rest of your family" spoke Vereesa and placed a kiss on Alleria's forehead.

"Speaking of kids, when will the birth happen?"

"Mages and doctors are thinking that my baby will come maybe in a month"

"Hmm... that's not very precise" Elise muttered. "You need to tell us when the contractions start. We want to witness the birth process"

"Yes, Elise is right. I want to see the birth of my youngest nephew or niece. I have missed Vereesa's, Arator's, Giramar's and Galadin's birth. I don't want to miss this one too" said Sylvanas and sat down next to Alleria. She looked at her kids who were so focused on their toys that they have missed the arrival of their mothers and the entire conversation. She smiled about the innocence of Sylverion and Elena as she regarded while they fought with their toys against an imaginable evil dragon.

"Don't worry. I will send a mage to 'New Orgrimmar' and one of your undead couriers to the Shadow Isles" assured Alleria and slipped on Sylvanas' lap resting her head on her sister's shoulder. Elise was plaiting Alleria's hair while they talked. Vereesa was toying with her nephews and Sylvanas listed to the conversation between her wife and her older sister. She also stroked Alleria's belly beneath her loose and very elastic top.

"I don't want to miss the birth of another individual of my family" said Sylvanas.

"At least you attended the birth of your children" joked Vereesa and caressed her sister's cheek.

"Haha, quite funny Vereesa. It was hard to miss them because I gestated Elena and Sylverion's birth was on the same day as Elena's. The ritual had made it possible that we can give birth to them on the same day. Elise's contractions had started a few minutes after mine, in the end, Sylverion came a few minutes after his sister. But you already knew that because you attended the birth and supported us"

"Yes, it was an awesome experience, indeed. I have also missed the birth of Vereesa's twins. The birth of your two children was one of the best moments of my life" said Alleria and wrapped her arms around the shoulders of her sisters.

"The birth of Elena and Sylverion, the wedding and the wedding night were the best moments of my life" responded Elise and sat on Sylvanas' lap after Alleria had gotten off her and sat on Vereesa's lap.

"You still haven't told us any details" said Alleria with a cheeky grin on her lips.

"Hellooooooo?" interrupted Sylvanas before her, with hormones flooded, sister was able to speak further. "You still know that I am your sister. Besides our children are here"

"They aren't, actually" threw in Alleria and pointed at the empty corner where Elena and Sylverion had sat a few minutes ago.

"Where are they?" asked Sylvanas, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"They are in the garden and play with Turalyon" answered Rhonin in the same moment when he entered the room.

"Ah, Rhonin it's nice to meet you. I didn't know that you are also visiting Alleria" said Sylvanas and got up after Elise had gotten off her lap. She walked to Rhonin and hugged him. Rhonin stroked her back shortly before he walked to Elise and hugged her too.

"I was hanging out with Turalyon. We were talking and doing stuff, you know"

"Well, Rhonin is here so I guess I can't give you any details" said Elise and shot a teasing glare at Sylvanas, who rolled her eyes in response and wrapped her arm around the Spider Queen's hips.

"What details?" asked Rhonin confused and curious.

"They don't need to bother you. Where wouldn't have told them anyways to anyone" said Sylvanas, trying to change this topic as fast as possible.

"Wouldn't we have? Are you sure?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I tell my sisters a lot but I won't tell strict private information to anyone, not even to my dear sisters"

"Such a shame" responded Alleria with a cheeky grin on her lips.

"I blame your pregnancy hormones for your cheeky behaviour, Alleria. Stop being such a cheeky little girl and stop teasing us"

"Man, you are spoiling my fun"

"Indeed, she does. Very often" mentioned Elise and gave her wife a cheeky smile before she pressed her lips onto Sylvanas' soft ones. Sylvanas kissed her back and the two shared a passionate kiss. They pulled away after a few moments and looked at Sylvanas' sisters.

"Sylvanas, you should relax more often and open up yourself be more open. You did a good development since you meet Elise. You talked more about your feelings but sometimes I wish you would tell us what is going on in your mind"

"You are right Vereesa. I should talk more about my ideas, thoughts and feelings but that doesn't mean that I would give you details about mine and Elise's wedding night"

"Dammit" cursed Alleria quietly and gave Sylvanas a goofy smile.

* * *

'Target detected. I have a good view of her'

'Where is she?'

'In a tavern'

'What kind of a tavern?'

'I don't know. Just a normal tavern, I guess'

'What is she doing right now?'

'She is... ordering a drink'

'A drink? Seriously?'

'Yep. She is drinking in a tavern although she should know that we are following her for a few weeks'

'That's not a good sign. Be careful Commander Irelia'

'Irelia. It's just Irelia. You don't need to mention my rank, Ignis'

'Alright. You will follow her and continue to spy on her while I will wait until my father arrives'

'Tell your father that he should be careful that he doesn't burn the environment by accident'

'Hey... That only happened one time'

'I know but it's still worthy to be mentioned. Hopefully, he hasn't forgotten to disguise himself as a normal human. Syndra would know immediately that we in her near when her servants spot your father'

'That's true. Hopefully, he hasn't forgotten it'

'I will turn off the transmitter now and observe Syndra. I have a bad feeling about what she could plan'

'Alright be careful'

'I will' responded Irelia and turned off the transmitter. The hologram of Ignis, the daughter of the mighty Firelord Ragnaros, disappeared immediately. She put the transmitter in a pocket of her cloak. The black cloak covered her entire body so that nobody was able to find out that she was working undercover in the territory of the enemy. Unfortunately for her, she had lost the item, which normally would disguise her as a random woman, during a fight against members of the dark cult who served under Syndra's command.

Currently, she was sitting at a table in the left corner of the tavern's main room. Opposite to her, in the right corner of the room, sat the Dark Sovereign Syndra.

Syndra had been once a good human who was heavily possessed by magic. This magic was powerful but also very destructive if it wasn't fully controlled, which had been the case with Syndra. She couldn't control the gift and the burden of the power had turned her evil. It had made her angry and very aggressive because people had always run away from her because they had feared her.

People always fear what they cannot understand. Nobody had tried to understand the feelings of the helpless and sad woman. In the end, Syndra had developed a strong hatred for the human race. She had joined the dark side because the Monarchs had understood her and had shown her how to fully control her enormous amount of power. Even after the fall of the Monarchs, she remained on the dark side, although all of her masters had been killed five years ago.

Irelia was hiding her face behind the menu and was pretending that she was looking over the varied selections of food and drinks, while she regarded the tall silver-haired beauty who was dressed in a dark purple coloured outfit. She was even wearing her unnecessary large helmet which only served as kind of a decoration.

A waitress walked to Irelia's desk and asked what she wanted to order. Irelia told her that she wanted to have a glass of water and a simple salad. The waitress wrote it on her notepad and walked to Syndra's table, asking her if she wanted to order another drink. Syndra told her something, which Irelia's ears couldn't recognize. Syndra gave the waitress a small smile and dismissed her. Unlike most staff members, this young woman didn't seem to be afraid by the sorceress and her powerful and dangerous aura. The waitress nodded her head politely and returned Syndra's smile, then she walked to the next table.

Irelia's focus rested on the mage who read a book while she was waiting for her drink. The waitress returned with a huge bottle of beer. Syndra thanked her and wrote something on a tiny piece of paper. She whispered something in the waitress' ear and gave her the piece of paper. The waitress' cheeks reddened and a blush appeared on her face when she read what was written on the piece. Syndra's grin was wide when she watched the young woman running away in a hurry towards the guest rooms on the other side of the tavern. She climbed the stairs as fast as possible and disappeared in the long and twisted corridor.

Syndra pressed the rim of the bottle against her, with a layer of dark-purple lipstick covered, lips and took a huge gulp. She emptied the glass, then she stood up and glided over the floor to the guest room.

Yes, she glided.

Unlike most of the human mages, she was so powerful that she could float in the air and moved by gliding through the air without touching the ground with her feet. Irelia waited a few moments, then she stood up and followed the sorceress. She walked along the corridor and saw Syndra who entered the room, with the number forty-six, at the other end of the corridor.

Irelia waited a few moments, then she approached the door and looked through the keyhole, trying to find out what was going on. Unfortunately, she saw nothing except darkness. Irelia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then she opened then again and let her six long, slim and deadly blades appear. She kicked the door out of its hinges and charged in the room.

She was prepared that Syndra would throw a dark sphere at her but nothing came. She looked around and noticed that no person was in this room, only the simple furniture stood in it.

"What the..." whispered Irelia and checked if she or the room was under a powerful spell but to her disappointment, neither herself nor the room was put under an illusion. Irelia realized the sad truth. Syndra had once again managed to escape her, somehow.

"Dammit" she cursed loudly and kicked against the bed. The kick was so forceful that the bed broke off and revealed a secret door on the ground beneath the rubble. She pushed the rubble away and opened the door, revealing a dark and secret corridor.

_Interesting. I should investigate that but I should inform my team first_ thought Irelia and took the transmitter out of her pocket. The hologram of the disguised Ignis showed up as soon as Irelia had activated the transmitter.

'Syndra went through a corridor behind a secret door in the floor of a guest room. I will follow her. This time she won't get away'

'You shouldn't go alone, Irelia. It's too dangerous. You don't know where the door and the corridor behind it would lead you. You should wait for us' responded Ignis with a calm but insisting voice.

'No, we don't have the time for that. I have to catch her NOW' hissed Irelia and turned the transmitter off. Irelia made sure that nobody was following her, then she made the first step towards the ending of the long corridor.

* * *

"How is my plan proceeding?"

"It's going flawless, as you have expected" answered Aatrox and looked down at the person who was sitting in an armchair. The armchair's back was turned to him while the person was looking at a large monitor in front of it. The monitor showed Irelia who was chasing Syndra through the narrow and wicked corridor.

"What are we doing now?" asked Aatrox and kept staring at the person which had the size of an insect compared to his majestic, fearsome and tall body size.

"Waiting"

"Waiting? Are you serious?" We could annihilate them all right now if we want"

"Don't you ever dare to question my plans. I'm the mastermind, not you. Don't forget that! Aatrox!"

"I'm sorry" responded Aatrox and expressed his apology by kneeling behind the person.

"So, what do I do while we are waiting?"

"Nothing. That's the point"

"I don't like this plan"

"I know"

"I want to kill someone"

"Then hunt the remaining inhabitants on this planet and slaughter them all"

"As you wish, my master" said Aatrox and stood up. He picked his massive sword from the ground and walked out of the gigantic castle which was even taller than his size of more than one thousand meters.

"So, this is the mighty Stormwind? It won't be mighty anymore after I'm done with it" shouted Aatrox and squashed the main gate with his massive red foot. He had destroyed cities, towns and villages over the past five years after he had driven the alliance of Azeroth and Runeterra out of this planet. The remaining citizens were defenceless against his wrath and the Darkin found great enjoyment in slaughtering these little weaklings. Stormwind, Orgrimmar and Undercity were the only large and important cities, he had spared until this day. The citizens had decided to keep living in these cities, hoping that the Darkin would never attack them.

A terrifying smile appeared on Aatrox's red lips when the citizens of Stormwind noticed his presence and started to run away in panic.

"This is no mere massacre... THIS is my masterwork" shouted Aatrox and stamped on a large house in the near of the main gate, destroying it and killing all of its inhabitants. Aatrox laughed evilly when he destroyed a large block of houses with a quick strike with his sword. The screams of the humans caused that his smile became wider and encouraged him to continue to slaughter and destroy. They knew that nothing will be left of Stormwind after he will be done with it and that they all will die but they still tried to get away.

_It's funny how mortals act when they realized that their death is inevitable. Unfortunately, all strong warriors had left Azeroth, only the normal citizens remain. Fine, then I will slaughter them until I can pay Runeterra a visit and have my vengeance for the annihilation of my people_  thought Aatrox as he walked towards the palace where the King of Stormwind Anduin Wrynn had lived before he was forced to leave Azeroth with his allies.

"None will survive, I will guarantee that" shouted the gigantic red demon-like Darkin and smashed his massive blade once again onto the ground.

* * *

Irelia finally reached her destination. She had thought that the corridor would never end, but there it was, the exit which would probably lead her to the place where Syndra tried to hide from her. She entered a dark room and sidestepped a dark sphere at the last moment before it would have crushed her head.

Her narrowed eyes tried to recognize her surroundings but the room was too dark to see anything or anyone. She heard the quiet noise of one of Syndra's orbs which swooshed through the air. She jumped to the left side and avoided the second sphere but she wasn't able to dodge the third one which came shortly after the second. The sphere hit her and flung her away. She landed hard on the ground, the spot where the sphere had hit her really hurt. Irelia gritted her teeth, ignored the pain and stood. She commanded her blades to float around her, hoping that they would prevent the impact of the next sphere.

"Oh my. These tiny, little cute blades won't help against my dark power. Give up Irelia. Maybe I let you alive if you do so. It would be a waste to kill such a strong, powerful and beautiful woman like you."

"Shut up Syndra and reveal yourself and fight like a real woman. Stop hiding in the shadows like a coward" shouted Irelia and looked around, trying to predict from which direction Syndra would attack her next.

"Well, you followed me through this magical corridor into my home. So why would we play after your rules when we are in my home?"

"Ionia is my home too"

"Yes, but this secret temple is my home, mine alone. Why should I play after your rules when I just can defeat you with ease"?

"Because you have honour and want to have an exciting fight instead of a fight which is over too soon"

"What means honour if you are dead? I rather fight and win without honour than to die with honour. Life is so valuable these days, wasting it because of honour is dumb. Caius choose to fight with honour in his last battle. With his abilities, he could have travelled in the past and could have eliminated all of your friends in their youth. That would have caused that they would have been deleted out of the timeline and he could have claimed the power of the three wells without any resistance by these powerful, so-called heroes of Azeroth and Runeterra. But he didn't. He ordered a lot of things, which you would call as brutal and merciless but he did the mistake and underestimated you and your allies. In the end, he died because of his honour and foolishness. I won't do the same mistake" responded Syndra and created another magical sphere out of dark energy. She threw it at Irelia who noticed it soon enough and destroyed it with her blades before it reached her.

"Nice try" shouted Irelia with a provocative voice. She closed her eyes and remembered the training with Shen, she had absolved years ago. Shen had taught her how to fight against enemies without needing to see them. It was more difficult for her than for the ninjas to locate the exact position of the enemy and find out which exact moves they are doing. But because of the wind, which was coming through an opened window and Syndra's strong aura, she knew Syndra's position.

The wind howled and made quiet noises when it came in contact with the sorceress' body. The quiet noise was loud enough for Irelia's well-trained ears to recognize it. She heard the swooshing sound of another sphere which flew through the air. She ducked beneath it and avoided it. The sphere missed her and collided with the wall behind her.

A satisfied smile appeared on her lips when she heard Syndra's quiet hiss. She sensed another presence of a dark sphere but it wasn't coming towards her, instead, the sphere seemed to spawn beneath her. Irelia opened her eyes and looked between her legs, nothing that a dark sphere floated between her legs and was about to explode. Irelia made a large leap to the left side and let her blades whirl rapidly around her body, causing that an energy field was created which protected her from the sphere's explosion.

Although the explosion didn't harm her, it was still strong enough to push her away and spread her blades through the entire room.

"What's wrong little Irelia? Are my spheres too much for you? Can't you handle my power?" asked Syndra and a provocative laugh was hearable out of the rear right corner of the room.

"If you think that I would give up that easily then you are dead wrong" hissed Irelia and collected her strength to stand up and call her blades back to her. The blades swooshed through the air, one of them hit Syndra's left upper thigh and left a long cut in her flesh. Syndra snarled and regarded the wound out of which little amount of blood flowed out. She ignored it and lifted her left hand. Suddenly, all of her spheres, which were spread in the room, were lifted in the air and flew towards Irelia.

The female fighter created another energy field with her blades around her. The field blocked two of these spheres but it wasn't strong enough to hold the other's back. The spheres hit Irelia, causing that her armour was heavily damaged and bleeding wounds appeared all over on her body. Irelia fell onto the ground and tried to stand up but the spheres rested on her back and pushed her down with their heavy weights.

"You could have been so much more under my guidance. You could join the Darkin and become more powerful.

"You are working for the Darkin?" asked Irelia, with a heavy surprised expression on her face.

"Indeed, I am" answered Syndra and snapped her fingers. The room enlightened and Irelia found herself in an empty and dull room. The walls and the floor were pitch-black and no decoration or furniture existed in this room.

"You know that Aatrox wants to destroy Azeroth AND Runeterra. You wouldn't only doom Azeroth, you would also doom OUR world" shouted Irelia and observed Syndra with narrowed eyes. The sorceress glided through the air and came close to her.

"This world doesn't matter to me. I had been expelled from my village. My own family had feared and avoided me. My own people, OUR people had driven me out of my home because they feared that I would become a threat. I never had wanted to harm anyone. I was a harmless young girl but people feared me for no reason" explained Syndra and stopped in front of Irelia.

"People always fear what they cannot understand. You shouldn't judge them because of their behaviour. It's normal to be afraid of something. Every race, humanoid or non-humanoid, wouldn't survive for too long if they would run into every danger because they fear nothing and don't know that the dangers could kill them. Fear is essential for everyone. Fear helps us to survive. Fear is natural." responded Irelia and did another attempt to get up but the spheres and Syndra's foot on her back prevented it.

The Sovereign acted as if she wouldn't have paid attention to Irelia's explanation.

"Well, what do I do with you now" she said more to herself than to Irelia and stroked her chin softly, pricking her index finger against her bottom lip.

"The best is that you surrender and free Irelia if you want to stay alive" a voice shouted.

"Who are you?" asked Syndra and looked around.

"You will find out soon enough who I am"

"Come and get me if you have the courage" shouted Syndra and created dozens of dark spheres in front of her.

The person didn't respond.

"You will regret opposing me" hissed Syndra when she recognized who came into the room.

"We will see" the person said with a cheeky grin on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ignis, the mighty daughter of the mighty Firelord Ragnaros, wants to challenge me. That's funny" said Syndra and looked at the person who had just entered the room.

Ignis' eyes were narrowed when she looked at the sorceress. She was pissed that Syndra didn't take her seriously and didn't consider her as a real threat. She had heard a lot about this Dark Sovereign, about the horrible things she had done. But Ignis didn't feel intimidated by her powerful aura, she didn't feel fear or any other negative feeling except dislike for this silver-haired mage.

Ignis stood in front of the room's entrance in all her glory. She wasn't hiding her appearance behind an illusion anymore. She was very tall and beautiful. Her body had the shape of a humanoid being but she had the typical skin of an elemental. Her skin consisted out of dark-red coloured firestones. Her firm skin served as her only armour, meaning that she wasn't wearing any clothes. She was taller than the average human, her eyes had a fearsome orange glow and her hair, which reached to her shoulders, consisted out of living flames.

"You shouldn't underestimate me" said Ignis calmly and kindled a small flame above the palm of her left hand. Her piercing eyes stared at Syndra whose lips formed a provocative smile.

Syndra wasn't showing any signs of fear or intimidation. She observed the elemental woman with interest, her spheres still floated in front of her.

"Give up, this is your last chance. Otherwise, I have to hurt you seriously" shouted Ignis and developed the little flame into a huge fireball.

"Try it" was Syndra's verbal response then her physical response followed. She threw half of her spheres at the fire creature with the intention to kill her. Ignis changed the structure of her body and turned it into living flames. She avoided the spheres which flew through her blazing body and dissolved when they came in contact with the magical fire. Ignis changed the form of her body once again until it had the normal shape of an elemental.

"Not bad" complimented Syndra. She was a little bit impressed by this form-change, which was clearly hearable in her voice.

"Thank you. Now it's my turn" responded Ignis and threw the massive fireball at Syndra. The Dark Sovereign rose in the air and avoided the fireball by flowing in a rapid tempo to the left side of the room. Ignis sent another fireball at Syndra, this time it was smaller than the first one. She sent a third shortly after the second but Syndra avoided both of them by throwing dark spheres into them which caused that the fireballs exploded as they came in contact with the spheres.

"BOOOOOOORIIIING" shouted Syndra and unleashed a wave of dark magic, causing that one of her larger spheres flew towards Ignis and pushed her away when it hit her. Ignis stood up and ignored the wound in her torso. Like her father, she was an element which meant that she had no blood which could flow out of her body. Syndra noticed that glowing symbols appeared on Ignis' skin and her aura felt more powerful than before.

Syndra sent a wave of dark spheres at Ignis but the elemental managed to destroy them with a hail of little meteors before the spheres reached her.

She noticed that Syndra's spheres were still pushing Irelia onto the ground and prevented that she could stand up. Ignis knew that she couldn't free the Ionian woman from these spheres that's why she didn't even try it. Instead, Ignis created a wall of thick and super-hot flames in front of her and Irelia which would protect them against a few of Syndra's spheres.

She focused her power and cast a powerful spell. A meteor appeared out of nowhere beneath the ceilings and flew in a rapid tempo towards Syndra. The Dark Sovereign avoided the direct contact with the meteor at the last moment by jumping away. She managed to avoid the contact of the meteor but she didn't manage to avoid the explosion caused by the meteor's impact. The explosion flung her away, causing that she landed hard on the ground, a few bleeding wounds covered her exposed skin. Her outfit was damaged, pieces of skin poked out through holes and slits in the fine fabric.

Syndra hissed and created a dark sphere which had double the size of her normal spheres. She flung it at Ignis, the sphere swooshed through the air so fast so that Ignis was unable to do anything against it. The sphere would have hit her and would have caused serious damage if it wouldn't have been bashed away at the last moment by Ragnaros. Syndra dissolved the sphere at the last moment and avoided getting hit by it.

The mighty Firelord Ragnaros stood protectively in front of his daughter, his mighty hammer Sulfuras in one hand and a forming fireball between the fingers of his other hand. His body, which normally had the size of a few thousand feet, was barely taller than seven feet. Of course, he had shrunk his body to get through the corridor but he didn't seem to want to extend his body to its normal size. He seemed to prefer fighting in this smaller form, knowing that it would be more difficult for Syndra to hit him. If he would fight in his original form with his real size, he would make an easy target for the mage.

"Two against one. That's not fair"

"You never fought under any rules" sounded Ragnaros' deep and fearsome voice. Syndra didn't get intimidated by the Firelord's powerful aura. A wide smirk appeared on her lips when she created dozens of spheres and fired them at her opponents. Ragnaros flung his hammer against the spheres. The size of Sulfuras suddenly increased to his original size, its spiked head grew until it had the length of over three hundred feet and a wide of two hundred feet. The hammer's head collided with the spheres and destroyed all of them. Syndra avoided the hammer's hit at the last moment by teleporting away. She appeared in the room's rear right corner and blocked a flamestrike from Ignis with a powerful barrier, created by the use of dark magic.

Syndra sent waves after waves of dark spheres at her opponents but they managed to block or destroy most of them. Syndra fought against the two elementals for a while. She managed to hurt both of them but she got many wounds in return. She knew that she couldn't stand against Ignis and her father. She could defeat Ignis alone. Ragnaros would be a challenge but defeating him alone wasn't impossible. But defeating them together was almost impossible for the mage. The Firelord and his daughter were well attuned to one other which made them a very dangerous team. They combined their abilities. Most of the time, one of them kept distracting Syndra while the other prepared powerful abilities which hurt Syndra in the end.

She knew that she couldn't defeat them alone so she chose the only option which was available for her. The escape through the portal was the only way to get away alive if she didn't want to end in chains. She opened a small and stepped through it quickly. Ignis reacted quickly and rushed to the portal, unfortunately, it was closed before she reached it.

"Dammit" hissed Ignis and stared at the empty spot where the portal had been moments ago. She turned around and noticed that Irelia had finally managed to get up. The absence of their creator had caused that the dark spheres had lost their power, meaning that Irelia had been able to push them off.

"My back hurts so much. These spheres are so heavy" moaned Irelia and rubbed her hurting back.

"Next time don't run in alone. She would have killed you if we wouldn't have saved you"

"I'm sorry, I really thought that I can catch her this time but the darkness gave her a huge advantage"

"Even without the darkness, she is still stronger than you. Do me a favour and wait for us next time"

"I will. Thanks for the rescue" responded Irelia and gave Ignis a small smile.

"No problem"

"We should go back to our base and think about our next moves. We have to find out where Syndra is. Our task is to find her and capture her. Don't forget the importance of our mission" reminded Ragnaros and created a portal. "After you ladies"

The Firelord waited until his daughter and Irelia had walked through the portal then he made sure that nobody was watching them before he walked through the portal.

* * *

**_*Knock *Knock_ **

"Who's there?" asked the sweet voice of a petite woman when she opened the door of her house and regarded the persons who were standing in front of her house. The petite woman was no other than Shen's wife Akali. She wore her typical green ninja outfit but she didn't wear her mask, which normally covered the lower part of her face. Her black hair was long and tied up in a messy ponytail.

"Welcome, Sylvanas and Elise. It's nice that you are visiting us. Oh, and you brought your kids with you. Come In, Lililya and Ken will be happy to have playmates" said Akali and invited her guests to follow her. She had barely aged since the war against Noxus and the Monarchs had been declared as over. Her red piercing eyes accentuated her beautiful face which still looked very young for her age of thirty.

Sylvanas was wondering why Akali was still wearing her battle outfit. Besides a few skirmishes against the last remaining former allies of Noxus, there were no wars and battles currently happening on Runeterra. She knew that Akali was absolving her standard training when she got the time but most of the time, she was taking care of her and Shen's children, meaning that a normal outfit or a dress would be more fitting than her battle outfit. Sylvanas assumed that it was her favourite outfit and that's why she was wearing it.

Sylvanas gave Akali a smile and stretched out one of her arms while the other arm was wrapped around Sylverion's waist, making sure that he wouldn't fall onto the floor. Akali shook Sylvanas' hand and gave her a joyful smile then she shook Elise's hand and closed the door behind them after the couple had entered her house.

Akali greeted Sylvanas' and Elise children and bent down to hug them after their mothers had put them onto the floor. The children hugged her back happily and ran her hands through Akali's mane. Akali giggled and stroked the kids' heads softly. She got up and hugged Elise, placing a soft kiss on her cheek then she did the same with Sylvanas, gaining a kiss in return.

She guided her guests to the living room in which Shen was sitting on the couch and was playing with his seven years old daughter and his two years old son. The walls of the living room were made out of thin and exquisite wood, an expensive carpet laid on the floor and the furniture was made out of best wood of the Ionian forests.

As always, Shen was wearing his mask because he was not allowed, as the Eye of the Twilight, to show his face to others. His family was the only exception. Although Sylvanas, and Elise where very close friends, he still couldn't show his face to them. He was wearing a more comfortable version of his battle armour, which was less armoured and more child-friendly, meaning that it was made out of leather instead of petricite and no sharp spikes or any other decoration had been added. He wore that because the combination of any other outfit with his mask would look hilarious.

Shen took his daughter off his lap and put her on an armchair. He stood up and walked to his guests, embracing Sylvanas and Elise. He signalized them to take a seat then he bent down and greeted Sylverion and Elena. The kids hugged their 'uncle' happily and gave him happy smiles. The little ones knew that Shen wasn't their real uncle but they still called him 'uncle Shen' because they really liked him. Shen's family and Sylvanas' family had gotten close over the past years because of their children and they had become very good friends. Because of this close friendship, the kids considered Shen as their uncle and Akali as their aunt.

Elena hopped on Akali's lap, making the ninja giggle and ran her fingers through her blonde hair in response. Sylverion showed Shen his cool toy knights and his plastic ninjas, telling him that he would like to be a ninja one day. Shen chuckled and stroked his head, picking him up and carrying to the couch.

Sylvanas and Elise regarded their children for a while, they were either playing with Liliya or Ken or they tried to impress Shen and Akali with what they have learned in the first few weeks under the guidance of their new trainers. Elena was already able to shot little arrows at targets, most of the times she missed the point in the middle of the practice target but sometimes she hit it. Sylverion was able to handle his wooden sword very well, which was very impressive, considering that he was only four years old. Most of Shen's students started their training at the age of six or eight but none of his students had ever been able to swing the sword as good as Sylverion, in such a short period of time.

"I have to say that I'm very impressed by your kids. They are only four years old but they are even better than most of our students at the age of eight" complimented Akali and looked at them with her greatest respect.

"Well, they have very powerful moms. I have expected them to become powerful warriors one day but I haven't except that they are already talented with their weapons after only a few weeks of training. Liliya has started her training after her sixth birthday. She is very talented but she had needed longer for handling her weapons but she is working hard on herself" responded Shen.

"We have debated more than one time if their training should start so early but considering that we don't know what is happening in the future, it's better to prepare them soon enough for what could happen in a couple of years. We don't know when Aatrox will attack Runeterra but we know that he will come sooner or later. Besides, they are very talented, which is expectable from children who have our genes. I am a very talented archer and mage and Elise is also a very powerful mage and assassin. The chances, that our children will become stronger than us one day, are very high" explained Sylvanas.

"One day, your children will also surpass both of you" said Elise and looked at Shen and Akali while she ran her long fingers through Liliya's black hair.

"Of course, they will. They will become stronger than us and lead the Kinkou Monastery one day" said Akali and pressed Ken tightly against her chest, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Ken laughed and touched his mother's nose and then her cheeks.

"I'm sure that they will be good leaders" replied Sylvanas. Shen, Akali and Elise agreed and the talked for a while until their kids went to Liliya's and Ken's bedroom, dragging Akali with them.

Now only Shen, Elise and Sylvanas were left in the room. Shen was sitting in his favourite armchair while Elise was sitting in Sylvanas lap, her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the warmth, radiated by Sylvanas' body. Sylvanas soft hands touched her cheeks and caressed them slowly. Elise took one of Sylvanas' hands and brought it to her lips, placing soft kisses on the back of it.

Their relationship had started almost ten years ago but it felt for Elise like it was the first day when she had declared her interest in Sylvanas. Her feelings for Sylvanas hadn't changed, they had become even stronger over the past five years. The fire between them was still raging and was far away from burning out. Elise could not imagine a life without Sylvanas and Sylvanas couldn't imagine life without her cheeky and perverted Spider Queen. Elise belonged to her and she belonged to Elise.

Their relationship wasn't totally perfect, they often had argued how to teach their children but these arguments hadn't lasted for too long and mostly had ended up in good makeup sex. Most of the time Elise had initiated it and had left Sylvanas no other choice than accepting her offer. They had been separated only one-time, after a huge argument. This had happened after they had lost Undercity against the Noxian forces six years ago. They had been separated for only a few days before they had reconciled. Since their little argument, they had been together all the time and had enjoyed each other's presence, not knowing how long they could be together. War always demands sacrifices and the loss of countless lives. They had known that and had lived like the current day could have been their last day.

Fortunately, both had survived the brutal war against the Monarchs, Noxus and their allies so that they were now able to live together and raise their children together as a married couple.

Shen's and Akali's love, on the other hand, had started as a forbidden love. First of all, because Shen had become Akali's teacher after his father's death. It was also forbidden for the eye of Twilight to have an emotional connection with a woman because it would affect his ability to pass verdicts. Shen had ignored his feelings for Akali at first but he had found out, over the time, that ignoring his feelings for the younger woman would only make him weaker. The suppressed strong feelings for the female ninja would disrupt the balance in him and his equilibrium and would have made him weaker in the end.

He had accepted his feelings and had found a way where it was possible to have a relationship and maintain the balance in the world as the Eye of Twilight at the same time. Akali had also developed strong feelings for the master ninja over the years when they had trained together and had gone on missions together. They had declared their feelings for each other after a while and had developed a healthy and happy relationship. Their marriage had happened shortly after Akali had discovered that she had been pregnant.

"Have you heard about the recent news?" asked Shen and offered wine to his guests. Elise took one glass and took a sip, enjoying the taste of this delicious liquid.

"You mean that Syndra has managed to get away again? Lor'themar has informed me that Irelia, Ignis and Ragnaros almost got her. She may have managed to get away again but now we have her residence. Irelia's men are currently searching through the castle for hidden spots or important documents which could be useful for us" answered Elise.

"Hopefully they will find something. I have a bad feeling about Syndra and her wicked plans. I don't understand why she is supporting the Darkin who had once tried to take over Runeterra. Currently, their strongest member still possesses Azeroth" said Shen and looked at the couple, hoping that they have a logical explanation.

"I don't know what is going on in her mind. Some individuals can't be understood. Arthas, all leaders of the Monarchs of the Darkness and even Syndra belong to those individuals"

"It's shocking that individuals like Caius would sacrifice the lives of millions of innocent people only to get more power. The war he had started nine years ago had cost more lives of his own people than lives of our people and in the end, he didn't achieve his goal, fortunately for us. I don't want to imagine what would have happened if we hadn't stopped him and his allies" said Sylvanas, shaking her head slightly, trying to banish the memories of the horrible and brutal war out of her mind.

"The entire universe would have suffered under his greed for more power. He would have slaughtered everyone who would have opposed him and he would have enslaved trillions of innocent people, if not even more. Fortunately, we have stopped him together and saved the universe" replied Shen and refilled Elise's already empty glass.

"I can't believe that five years had passed since his death and our victory over the Monarchs, Noxus and their allies" said Elise quietly and a hearable sigh escaped her lips. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Sylvanas' neck, pressing her extraordinary bosom against Sylvanas' well-curved breasts.

"Time passes so quickly. At least we have peace, if only for a limited period of time. One day we have to face Aatrox and fight for Azeroth"

"If only we would have enough soldiers for that" commented the ninja and sighed.

"The Maiden will support us eventually. She hasn't told me when I can command her forces but I guess I have to serve her for a while until she fully trusts me" told Sylvanas.

"I still believe that it's a risk to trust her and work for her but we have no other choice. Right?"

"Yes Shen, you hit the nail. Without her, we won't be able to free Azeroth out of the Darkin's grip. Not in the near future at least. Azeroth and its remaining citizen suffer under the wrath of Aatrox but we can't do anything against it. At least not now and not without the Maidens help"

"Sylvanas is right. I don't trust the Maiden either but accepting her help is our only option"

"Alright. Just... be carefully Sylvanas... You know... Whatever. Be careful, we don't know the Maiden's intentions. I have a bad feeling about her and her plans"

"Don't worry my dear friend. I always will take care of myself and if not, Elise will watch over me"

"Indeed"

Sylvanas and Elise talked with Shen for a while until Akali joined them and told Sylvanas that her kids wanted to see her. Elise asked if she should come with her as Sylvanas got up. Sylvanas shook her head and told her wife that she should stay on the couch and talk with Shen and Akali. Elise nodded and pulled her in for a passionate kiss before she let her go and watched her walking towards the chamber of the ninjas' children.

Sylvanas opened the door to the room and stepped in. Sylverion and Ken were sitting in the middle of the room and were fighting with their toy knights against imaginable enemies. Elena and Lililya were having a tea party with their imaginable friends and Liliya's furry toys. As soon as Sylvanas' kids have spotted her, they dropped their toys and ran to her. Sylvanas bent down and hugged her children, wrapping her arms around them. She gave them a friendly smile and the two started to tell about their imaginable adventures with their toys. Sylvanas ran her fingers through their hairs while she listened to their explanations curiously. She really enjoyed listening to her children's wild phantasies. It was a wonder that these tiny heads could invent these imaginable adventures.

Ken and Lililya joined them and told Sylvanas their awesome adventures with their toys in their phantasy worlds. Sylvanas also listened to them and played and talked with the kids for a while until they were bored of talking and went back to their toys, playing with them. Sylvanas regarded them for half an hour, then she walked back to the living room where Elise and Akali were talking about topics for women. Shen was meditating meanwhile because he was not interested in typical women subjects.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sylvanas curiously and sat in Elise's lap. The Spider Queen wrapped her arms around her immediately and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"Nothing important we are just having a normal talk about girl things, you know"

"I'm a girl too, you can include me"

"Well, I know you are a girl but I don't know if you like what we were talking about" responded Elise and ran her hands over Sylvanas' belly down to her thighs.

"I assume the worst" replied Sylvanas and pressed her back against Elise's front, a grin appeared on her lips when she heard Elise's quiet moan.

"Well it's not the worst, promised" said Akali politely with an innocent look on her face.

"Well, Akali was curious how a romance between women would work so I told her how we get known to each other and well...Somehow I drifted off and told her about our sex-life.

Sylvanas sighed and rolled her eyes. "As long as you haven't told her about our wedding night"

"Well..."

"Ah c'mon Elise. You are impossible" said Sylvanas and teased Elise by pretending that she was really mad at her.

"Well, we had the best sex during that night so it was ideal for convincing a heterosexual woman how good sex between women is. Well, of course, the best possibility is to have sex with her and let her feel unimaginable pleasure but this is not an option, I guess" responded Elise with a wide grin on her lips.

_This woman has no sense of shame_ thought Sylvanas and shook her head slightly.

"And did it work?"

"Well, she seems to like it but the mere explanation of the fun we had isn't enough to turn such a strong heterosexual woman like Akali. Perhaps I should show her the video of your wedding night. Oh, did I say this out loudly. Eh, I meant I would show her a video if I would have recorded our love-making"

"Wait... what? Did you record the entire night? Are you serious? Why?" said Sylvanas with a louder and disbelieving voice.

"Well. First of all, the night was extremely gorgeous and I only did it so that I am able to refresh my memory about the night every time I want. But currently, I'm watching it when you are away because of your missions or when you are busy with your task as a Warchief" answered Elise, still showing no regret or sense of shame.

"OH MY GOD. YOU ARE SO UNBELIEVABLE. I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU REALLY DID THIS"

"She says that every night when we make love" whispered Elise to Akali. This sentence earned her a quick stab, from Sylvanas' elbow, beneath her rips.

"Worth it" spat out Elise. Sylvanas shook her head slightly and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them again. "Well, I love you anyways. I love you with all of your weird quirks"

"I know. That's one of the numerous reasons why I love you" said Elise with a cheeky grin on her face. She placed her hand under Sylvanas' chin and turned her head to her, sealing their lips in a passionate kiss. Like always, Sylvanas' body heated up when she felt Elise's soft lips on her body. Her heart started to beat rapidly, her hands started to tickle and drops of sweat ran down her forehead. The same feelings and symptoms happened to Elise's body when she continued to kiss the gorgeous elf. The couple pulled away after a few minutes and stared into each other's eyes.

"You are such a sweet and lovely couple" commented Akali and gave them a wide smile when she regarded them.

"Thank you" both women said at the same time and giggled. They pressed their foreheads together, their eyes were closed when they took deep breaths and inhaled the lovely scent of the other.

"You really deserve each other. I'm so happy for you that you have found each other and now are married and even have children. Everyone deserves to have a life partner who makes them happy. I'm glad that you have found each other and that I have found my Shen.

He is a very good husband and he does everything to protect even the smallest or weakest person in our village and in the entire world. It's sometimes a challenge to talk with him because, sometimes, he randomly starts to meditate although we were in the middle of a discussion. Like everyone else, even Shen has annoying characteristics but I have gotten used to them. I mean, sometimes I need my privacy and need to relax from my challenging children or from Shen who persuades me to spend most of my free time with training. Of course, we spend more than enough time united in our room, if you know what I mean but sometimes it's good to just relax and do nothing for a few hours" explained Akali and stretched her limbs out, relaxing on the couch.

Shen opened his eyes looked at the three women. "Did I miss something important?" he asked and stood up. He walked to Akali and sat next to her. Akali got up immediately and sat on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Not really. We were just talking about normal subjects"

"So, I haven't missed anything important" statemented Shen.

"Indeed, my love" responded Akali.

* * *

"I can't believe I did it with you although you told our friends about your sex life, once again" said Sylvanas. She was out of breath because of the awesome exhausting but extremely pleasant two hours she had spent with Elise.

"Well, what should I say. You can't be angry for too long at such a beauty like me" responded Elise with a wide and cheeky grin. She ran her hands over Sylvanas' exposed cleavage and squeezed her breast's softly.

"I should punish you more often for talking about our intimate moments with my sisters and your female friends"

"Well you have punished me well today" whispered Elise with a very erotic voice and nuzzled her hot and sweaty body against Sylvanas.

"No, I meant not punishing you in this way. I shouldn't sleep with you for a week next time when you tell somebody about our wedding night"

"Oh, c'mon that's cruel"

"It's a fair punishment for a pervert"

"You love me too much to torture me like this. Besides~ you can't survive a week without letting me touch you or touching me" responded Elise and placed soft kisses on Sylvanas' jaw and neck.

"You may be right"

"I AM right" corrected Elise, her lips formed a wide and satisfied grin when her ears heard the loud moan from Sylvanas which was a response to Elise's hand, which touched Sylvanas right where she wanted to be touched. She continued her actions beneath Sylvanas' waistline, causing that she cried out in pleasure. Elise left a trace of kisses on Sylvanas' body until her mouth reached her core.

"Oh, Elise" Sylvanas cried out when she reached her limit. Elise laid Sylvanas' head on her shoulder and ran her fingers through her majestic golden mane. Her other hand stroked Sylvanas' peach coloured cheeks.

"I like that the only weaknesses of the mighty Sylvanas Kythera-Windrunner, Warchief of the mighty Horde and leader of the Forsaken, are my fingers and my tongue" said Elise with a cheeky grin and a teasing voice.

"You are unbelievable" responded Sylvanas and rolled her eyes.

"Unbelievable GOOD" corrected Elise.

"Indeed, you are" whispered Sylvanas and stroke her cheek, placing a soft and passionate kiss on Elise's crimson red lips. She snuggled closer to her wife and closed her eyes.

"Hey, we are not done yet" announced Elise. Sylvanas opened her eyes and responded "Well, I'm satisfied and you?" with a cheeky, mocking but also innocent and lovely voice.

"Well you already had your fun but I want to be pleasured too. You are owning me a special service with your skilled tongue and smooth fingers" asserted Elise and repositioned herself until Sylvanas' head was only a few inches away from the wet area between her long and slim legs.

"Alright, if you insist my love" responded Sylvanas. Her tongue darted out of her mouth, causing that a loud moan of pleasure escaped Elise' lips. They had a lot of fun together until they fell on the bed, heavily exhausted by their previous activity. They fell asleep in each other's arms, after a few minutes of lovely cuddling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could be a bit cringy/strangely at some parts. So, keep reading it until the end, these scenes have their purposes. Hope you don't mind it and enjoy it.

The feeling of hot water dropping down on Sylvanas' skin was one of those feelings, she had missed very much after she had been killed. Being undead had its advantages but also had its disadvantages. She had been an undead for more than a dozen years before the light had resurrected her. The light had rewarded her that she had used the power of resurrection, which had been a gift by her favourite val'kyr Valana before she died, for no selfish reasons. She had resurrected her sister Vereesa instead of herself which had pleased the light. Sylvanas could have used the power much earlier to resurrect herself but she hadn't done that and had saved it for another important person. That's why the light had blessed her and had given her an alternative living body. She was able to switch between her living body and her undead body, using their advantages when needed.

Sylvanas had missed so many things when she had been the Banshee Queen. A warm shower and delicious wine were on top of her list but also sleeping, as stupid as it sounded and waking up next to the woman, she loved was very important for her.

At this moment, she was enjoying a hot shower. The water came out of the showerhead and splashed onto her beautiful body. Sylvanas had her eyes closed when she enjoyed the relaxing shower. The shower should be a place where she could relax and turn off her thoughts about her lovely but exhausting children and her stressful work. In the shower, she should be able to relax and have a few minutes for herself. Indeed, should have. She could have the time if this cheeky and perverted Spider wouldn't follow her everywhere, where she goes, even in the shower.

As always, Elise was also standing in the shower but instead of washing herself she found a great joy in washing Sylvanas. Her hands roamed over Sylvanas' skin when she spread the shampoo all over her body. Of course, she couldn't resist touching Sylvanas meanwhile, not that Sylvanas would mind it.

"Hmm. I love the feeling of your wet body in my hands" whispered Elise and bit Sylvanas' left ear softly while she fondled her rounds.

"And I would love to take a shower without you touching me every time" responded Sylvanas.

"Oh c'mon, you love it when I touch you"

"Yeah but not every time when somebody isn't watching us"

"Well, we can't have everything" responded Elise and continued to roam her hands over her wife's body.

"You are right. We can't have everything" whispered Sylvanas and turned around, trying to get Elise's hands off her body. The Spider Queen saw through her plan and spun her around tying her hands behind her back with extra firm spider silk.

"Really my love? Are you serious?"

"Yes, my love. How should I ravage you when you trying to escape my grip every time?" whispered Elise and placed soft kisses on Sylvanas' neck, causing that her tense shoulders relaxed immediately and her breath stopped for a moment.

"Fine, fuck me already but remember we have work to do after this"

"The work won't be in your mind anymore after I'm done with you" responded Elise with a cheeky and playful grin on her lips.

* * *

_She walked along the corridor and came to the room she was looking for. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then she opened them again and knocked at the door. She heard no response or movement from the room's inside, so she knocked again, louder this time. A few moments passed, then she heard quiet footsteps. The sound of feet meeting a soft carpet stopped after a few seconds and she heard that the door was unlocked. The door swung open and a young and beautiful blonde elf stood behind it. She was smiling and invited her guest to come in._

_Alleria accepted the offer and stepped into her sister's room. She regarded the beautiful furniture, the exquisite carpet and the awesome and very detailed drawings on the walls. Sylvanas offered her a seat on her made bed. Alleria gave her a small smile and sat next to her. She stared into Sylvanas' beautiful eyes, her smile became wider when she regarded the pretty features of her younger sibling's face._

_Sylvanas smiled back. "It's nice to see you sis. I've missed you so much. I know that you are very busy because you are now the Ranger-General of Quel'Thalas but I wish you would visit me more often and not only because you have a request to me" said Sylvanas, her eyes showed sadness. Alleria put her hand under her little sister's chin while her other hand stroked her cheek gently._

_"This time, it's different. This time, I'm visiting you because I want to spend time with you and I want to tell you something. Something really important which burdens me for a while" spoke Alleria in a low voice and rested her sister's head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through her golden hair and toyed with her locks._

_"What do you want to tell me?" asked Sylvanas without looking at her older sister. Alleria put her face in her hands and forced her to stare in her eyes._

_"I love you"_

_Sylvanas' eyes twitched and showed confusion, her forehead showed a visible frown._

_"You are my sister so... I love you too, of course"_

_"I don't love you as a sister" responded Alleria._

_Sylvanas eyes twitched once again in confusion, the frown on her forehead became larger._

_"I don't understand..." started Sylvanas but was cut off by Alleria's lips which were pressed onto hers. She was totally surprised by this sudden act. Her mind went blank and she couldn't do anything except accepting the kiss at first. She gained control over her body back and pushed her sister away with all of her force._

_"What is wrong with you Alleria? I'm your sister!"_

_"And? This doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to love you"_

_"You can love me as a sister but not like this. This is so wrong" responded Sylvanas and was about to stand up but Alleria pulled her back and threw her onto the bed. She positioned her body on top of Sylvanas, giving her no possibility to escape. Sylvanas tried to fight against her physical stronger sister, her attempts turned out to be useless against Alleria._

_"I have always loved you but I hid my feelings for you because you are my sister. But now I can't hold back and show you how much I love you Sylvanas" said Alleria and lowered her head so that she could press her lips once again onto her sister's soft and warm lips. Her hands roamed over Sylvanas' body causing that a low moan escaped the younger elf's lips._

_"I want to be together with you and I want that everyone knows how much I love you" whispered Alleria and started to take Sylvanas' clothes off._

Suddenly, Alleria woke up with a start out of the weird dream. "What the hell did I just dreamed?" whispered Alleria and looked around. She found out that it was two o'clock after midnight and she was sitting in her bed, breathing heavily from the weird dream she had witnessed.

_I have witnessed a lot of weird dreams over the centuries but I have never dreamed to sleep with one of my sisters. Damn you, Elise. Why have you succumbed my demands so easily and told me the details about your and Sylvanas' wedding night? What was wrong with my mind that I wanted to hear the details so badly. Oh god, what is wrong with you Alleria. Why are you acting so weirdly? It has to be the hormones. They are driving me crazy. I can't wait to give birth to my second child. Hopefully, these hormones won't force me to do something I will regret later. Although, Sylvanas is very beautiful and Elise won't mind borrowing her wife for a night or two..._

_What the actual fuck are you thinking Alleria Windrunner?. Enough soft drinks and non-alcoholic moonberry juice for you. I can't believe that I have actually thought about bedding my own sister. These hormones are driving me insane. I mean, I love Sylvanas as my sister but not as my...Whatever. Let's pretend that I have never dreamed about this_

"What is wrong my love? Can't you sleep?" muttered the sleepy Turalyon and wrapped his arm around her, stroking her round belly softly. Alleria smiled and put her hand over his, caressing the back of his hand. "I just had a weird dream. Just give me a moment then I will lay next to you"

"Do you want to tell me about this dream?"

"Now, it's just a product of my overreacting hormones. Don't mind it" responded Alleria.

"Okay, my love but remember that I'm always here for you if you need me" whispered Turalyon.

"I know" she whispered back and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. She wrapped her arms around his exposed muscular upper body and snuggled up to him. She placed a soft kiss on his neck, then she closed her eyes and rested until she fell asleep.

In the morning, Alleria was woken up by the sounds of tiny feet which rushed over the floor. She groaned and opened her eyes after a few moments. She was greeted by two little half-elves which were grinning widely at her. Alleria was hugged immediately by the two little troublemakers, also known as her nephew and her niece.

"Hello" said a surprised Alleria and wrapped her arms around them. She looked around for Turalyon but noticed that he wasn't laying in the bed. She saw only Sylvanas who was leaning against the door frame.

"I'm sorry sis but they would have gotten on my nerves forever if I wouldn't have brought them to your house" said Sylvanas and walked to the bed. She sat next to her sister and hugged her. Alleria blushed for a moment when she remembered the weird dream, she had last night. She banished the thoughts about the dream out of her mind and returned Sylvanas' hug, stroking her back softly.

"I can understand them. I haven't seen them for two weeks. Two weeks is an eternity for little kids" said Alleria and ran her fingers through Sylvanas hair. The taller elf had put her head next to her older sister's belly, trying to feel or hear something.

"The light is really blessing you and Turalyon. You are more than one thousand years old and still able to gestate a baby. That's a real wonder, I'm so happy for you two" spoke Sylvanas and caressed her sister's belly carefully and passionately with her hands. Alleria gave her a smile and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Where is Elise? I have never seen you without her by your side, in the past years"

"She is helping Vereesa with something. She didn't tell me what they were doing but I'm glad that she is spending her free time with others instead of sticking all the time on my ass. I mean, I do love her with all of my heart and soul but It's hard to do something when she is flirting all the time or trying something else, you know exactly what I mean"

Alleria laughed softly. "I can understand you pretty well. She told me more than a dozen times, when she had been drunk, that she loves... certain parts of your body. She had told me one time that I shouldn't be disappointed that my body is not as perfect as yours"

"That sounds like her but you don't need to be perfect. You are a very beautiful woman Alleria. Besides, I'm not even perfect, Elise just calls me that. I don't believe that anyone is perfect" responded Sylvanas and stared into her sister's blue eyes when she stroked her cheek softly.

"Aunt Alleria. Mister Bones wants to greet you too" said Elena a bit too loudly and held the skeletal soft-toy with the cylinder on its skull and a walking stick, which was attached to its left bony hand, very close in front of Alleria's amazed face.

"Ehm, oh hi, Mister Bones" replied Alleria and regarded Elena's favourite toy.

"Since when does she have a skeleton as a soft-toy?" asked Alleria confused and looked at her sister.

"Since Nathanos made the mistake and visited me while I was playing with my kids. I have never told them about the undead and I have never brought them to the Forsaken metropolis. But when Elena had seen Nathanos, she had liked her immediately, she had played with her and the two had gotten close. They have become friends immediately and they really like to play together. I have thought that my kids would be scared by undead creatures but they are tougher than they look. A day later she had chosen this skeleton as her new toy when we were in a toy shop. She had whined until I had agreed and bought Mister Bones for her" explained Sylvanas and stroked the heads of her kids who were nuzzling with Alleria.

"Mister Bones says that he really likes you" said Elena and placed Mister Bones on Alleria's round belly. "He wants to dance for the kid but he doesn't dance without music"

"When we should turn the music on" responded Alleria and gave Elena a smile. Sylvanas stood up, she walked to the stereo system and turned it on. The classic music which came out of the boxes was ideal, it was not too loud but also not too quiet so that the four elves could hear it well enough.

Sylvanas cast a quick spell which caused that Mister Bones started to dance. He was swinging his soft-legs in the air while he held his cylinder with one hand and whirled the walking stick around his body. Of course, it was Sylvanas' magic which caused that the toy danced but the kids thought that it was Mister Bones himself who made the moves. Elena and Sylverion were clapping her hands and giggled happily while they watched the dance performance. Alleria smiled and watched Mister Bones, who was using her belly as his stage, for a while until the music stopped and Mister Bones stopped to move too.

"Another round please" shouted the kids and looked at their mother with large puppy eyes. Sylvanas wrapped her arms around her kids and said "Auntie Alleria is really hungry. Let's get to the kitchen an eat with her first. Mister Bones will dance for you after the breakfast"

"Okay mommy" they said at the same time and rushed out of the room.

"They are soooo cute". Alleria giggled and wrapped her arms around Sylvanas' neck, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Indeed, they are" responded Sylvanas and stared at the opened door through which her children had rushed a moment ago.

* * *

She was sitting in the tub, eyes closed when she was taking a relaxing bath. Normally the hot water, which was modified with magic, calmed her down but not this time. She was so angry that she had been forced to retreat and flee out of her own palace.

This little whore and her bastard of a father had crossed my plans once again. I was so close to imprisoning Irelia but they ruined everything. They will pay for making me upset once again'

She was angry that she hadn't been able to win the fight against Ragnaros and his daughter. She was angry that she had to abandon her home and leave it to these creatures which were alone weaker than her. Only together they could challenge her. What Syndra hated the most was when someone who would lose against her, wins in the end because someone helped him or her.

She was so furious. Her breaths were short and loud, her hands were shaking and her eyelids were twitching. Her mouth was dry and her bottom lip trembled. She bit her bottom lip, ignoring the pain until burst and little amount of blood flowed out of the small wound. She wiped the blood away and stared at the wall on the opposite side of the room.

_DIEEEEEEE INSECT!_

The annoying voice of Ragnaros haunted her mind, causing that she clenched her fists and almost crushed the rubber duck in her left hand. She flung it against the wall with such force that it was smashed to pieces and left a huge hole in the wall. Not even the very pleasant water could improve her temper. Syndra didn't get angry very often but when she got angry, she was really furious and wouldn't calm down before she had destroyed something

She jumped out of the bathtub, the water ran down her gorgeous body and dropped onto the ground. She didn't even fly above the ground as she would normally do, instead, she stamped over the ground which was a very bad sign. A female servant with short blonde hair came in the room, her eyes were widened and her face was a mask of shook then she recognized the bad mood of her mistress.

"Mistress... what is wrong? Can I help you?" she shouted out and stared at Syndra, her body was shaking, her breaths were short and frequent because she was afraid that Syndra could harm her.

"Nothing" hissed Syndra

"Are you sure?"

"I SAID NOTHING AND IF I SAY NOTHING THAN I MEAN IT" shouted Syndra and pushed the servant forcefully onto the ground. A loud and painfilled sound slipped out of the blonde's mouth when her head hit the cold floor forcefully.

She jumped onto the young woman started to throttle her. Her lips formed a satisfied smile when the face of the woman took a light blue colour. She released the woman before she would have choked her. The blonde coughed heavily and struggled for breath. Syndra waited until she had calmed down and was breathing normally.

"Undress yourself and come to my room in five minutes. I will punish you tonight because you dared to enter my bath without my permission. You know that you are not allowed to come in any of my rooms without my permission. Will you accept your punishment?" asked Syndra with a loud, fearsome and angry voice.

"Yes, mistress" stuttered the scared woman, tears ran down her cheeks and landed on the cold and slippery floor.

"Good. Next time I will kill you if you dare to enter my rooms again without permission" hissed Syndra and walked out of the room. Every time where her bare feet meet the ground, an enormous loud and horrible noise sounded through the gigantic room. The floor and the walls shook with each step she made. The walls were still trembling, even when she was hundreds of meters away from it.

* * *

"Mommy, mom look what I have drawn" shouted Sylverion full of enthusiasm and ran, as fast as his little legs made it possible, to his mothers. Sylvanas was lying on her back on the couch and was reading a book. Elise rested on top of her and read with her. Both women sat up as soon as their ears recognize the high-pitched voice of their son. They looked at their son, who was holding a picture in his hand. Elise took it carefully out of his tiny hands and regarded it.

It was a picture of a huge big spider and a woman with blond hair and a bow, who stood on the spider's abdomen and was firing arrows at training dummies. The picture was not a masterwork but it was very good for a four-year-old kid. The spider looked very similar to Elise's spider form and the elf was portraying Sylvanas very well, even her pierced elf ears were well drawn.

"It's beautiful Sylverion. I have seen a lot of drawings from young children at your age but yours is by far the best. You are only four years old and already so talented. Keep drawing and you will become a very good artist one day" complimented Elise.

"Thank you mom" responded Sylverion and jumped onto Elise's lap. Elena, who noticed that her brother had left the table on which she was sitting, took her picture and walked to the couch. She gave Sylvanas the picture, who observed it and gave it Elise who also regarded it.

The picture was not as good as Sylverion's but still better than the pictures of an average four-year-old child. The lines weren't blurred, the colours were powerful and the faces of the portrayed persons were very detailed. The picture showed the entire Windrunner family sitting on a large table and were dining together. Sylvanas and Elise recognized every person on this picture. Sylverion and Elena were sitting between their mothers at the top of the table, Alleria and Turalyon were sitting next to Sylvanas at the left side of the round table while Vereesa's family sat at the other side. Even Nathanos was sitting at the table, as their guest and was dining with them. Elena didn't know that undead creatures like Nathanos didn't need to eat anymore. She didn't know that their bodies couldn't digest food anymore so she assumed that Nathanos would eat something and had filled her plate, in the picture, with delicious food.

"This picture is also lovely. Thank you, Elena" said Sylvanas and pulled the tiny girl onto her lap.

"Whose picture is better?" asked Sylverion curiously and regarded his mothers'.

"I wouldn't say that one of them is better. Yours is better drawn but I like the content of Elena's picture more. I would say that both are equally good" responded Elise and ran her fingers through her son's hair.

"We should take both pictures and pin them to the fridge with your favourite magnets" suggested Sylvanas.

"Oh yeah" shouted the children in unison and got off their mothers' laps, rushing towards the kitchen as fast as possible. Elise's giggled and stood up, helping Sylvanas up and wrapping her arm around her waist. Then they followed their kids to the kitchen.

Sylverion and Elena were searching through the many drawers for their magnets. The found them after a few minutes and picked out their favourites. Elena had chosen two cat-magnets, one butterfly-magnet and one magnet which looked like a pumpkin with a scary face. Sylverion, on the other hand, had chosen three magnets which looked like well-armed knights and one magnet which portrayed a cute little spider.

The kids were taking their pictures and were pinning them on the front door of the fridge. Their mothers made a few steps backward and regarded these pictures from afar. The pictures looked even better on white background.

"They are beautiful"

"Indeed"

"C'mon Elena, let's draw more pictures and cover the fridge with them" said Sylverion and took his sister's hand.

"Yes, let's do it" responded Elena with a wide smile and followed her brother out of the room.

"They are so cute" said Elise and rested her head on Sylvanas' shoulder.

"Indeed, they are"

"They have your cuteness"

"Maybe, but yours too"

"Nah they have the talent from me and the beauty from you" responded Elise with a cheeky grin on her lips and placed a soft kiss on Sylvanas' lips.

"Quite funny. You know, I'm very talented too"

"Yes, in bed indeed". This response earned Elise a weak slap on her forehead.

"Ah c'mon it's so easy to tease you. I love the face you make when I tease you" whispered Elise and placed another passionate kiss on her wife's lips.

"I don't like it that you only mention my bed skills when you regard and judge my skills in general"

"As I said, I only do it to tease you. You are a very talented masseur too. You know which parts of my body you have to touch and how strong you have to massage them"

"Quite funny" replied Sylvanas and rolled her eyes.

"I know. That's why you love me because I'm the funniest person you know"

"You are the unfunniest and most unserious person I know but I still love you like you are"

"I love you too" responded Elise.

The bodies of the women met when they embraced each other and shared a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for a few minutes and only stopped because both women had to take a deep breath.

"We should go to our children" announced Sylvanas and walked towards the door.

"Yes, we should do that" responded Elise and followed her out of the room.

* * *

"I expect a report from you. Hopefully, the results of your search will be positive this time or I have to punish you once again, Syndra"

"Don't worry, this time I have found the right place" responded Syndra and looked at the small hologram which was projected by the transmitter in her hand. The hologram showed the back of a large armchair in which a person sat. Syndra couldn't see the person nor could she tell, by the sound of her voice, if this person was a man or a woman because the voice was distorted.

Next to the armchair stood the Darkin Aatrox, his majestic red body was so tall compared to the person, she had to address with the title master, that only his left feet and shin were visible. The transmitters were limited in the area they could record and projectile, which meant that Aatrox's full body wasn't visible for the Dark Sovereign. But she knew that it was him who was standing next to the person in the chair because she had met him twice and recognized his body structure.

"Finally, you have good news for me. I thought for a small moment that you would disappoint me once again, Syndra"

"Not this time master. I have found the temple which contains the magical prison in which the Darkin Queen was locked up thousands of years ago"

"Good. You know what to do next, right?" asked the distorted voice.

"Yes, I will carry out the ritual and free the queen out of her prison" answered Syndra.

"Well, Well. I will send Aatrox to your position. He will protect you during this ritual. I have a special task for him too. Don't you dare to disappoint me once again" said her master with a demanding and strict voice.

"Don't worry. I will be successful this time"

"I hope that for you" responded the master and switched the transmitter off. Syndra put the transmitter in the pocket as soon as the hologram expired. She turned around and looked at her best students who were looking at her full of expectation and anticipation.

"You had heard our master, we have a job to do. Let's free the most powerful member of the Darkin race" said Syndra, a satisfied smile appeared on her lips when she noticed that her students cheered and walked towards the entrance of the massive, abandoned and devastated old Shuriman temple. She glanced over the corpses on the ground. These guardians had tried to protect the temple and its content with their lives but they failed against the might of Syndra's dark magic. Syndra observed the outlines of the temple before she followed her thirty students inside the ancient and currently unprotected temple.

* * *

"I don't trust her" said Aatrox and looked down at his master, who still was sitting in the armchair and was regarding the happening on the various monitors.

"You don't need to trust her, it's sufficient that I trust her" the person responded and took a sip of wine.

"She is mortal, you can't trust mortals"

"She is very capable and she will serve her purpose. She is really good at holding our enemies back and keep them at distance.

"Dying is the only thing mortals are good at. I don't think she will be useful for a long time"

"She doesn't need to be useful for a long period of time. I only need her to do the ritual, nothing more" responded the person and emptied the glass. The person looked at the Darkin, an amused smile appeared on its lips when it noticed the unreadable expression on Aatrox's face. The person was pretty sure that Aatrox was doubting Syndra's abilities and usefulness.

"Now go and protect Syndra while she frees YOUR queen"

"She is my queen in case of my ruler who I serve with all of my life but she is not MY queen in the way you are referring to"

"But she will be YOURS" responded the mysterious person and looked back at the monitors.

"What do you mean?" asked Aatrox with a heavily confused expression on his face.

"First of all, you deserve a reward for your loyal services. I also need a new army after the fool Caius had blown his massive army to hell. The Darkin are, by far, the most powerful warriors of the universe. I want to have an army of them" responded the master.

"I don't understand... only five Darkin are remaining, two of them are still locked in their prisons. One of them is the Darkin Queen. How do you want to gain an army of Darkin without travelling back in the time and take them out of the original timeline?

"It so simple Aatrox, you should use your brain more often. Reproducing of course.

"Reproducing? Are you serious? You want me to mate the Darkin Queen?" That's impossible, I might have had a very high military rank before the fall of my race but It's forbidden for a normal Darkin to copulate with a noblewoman" shouted Aatrox. His eyes looked furious, their red colour was even darker than usual. His bottom lip trembled and his entire body was tense.

"First of all, you do what I say. Remember our pact. You help me with my plan and listen to my orders and I make sure that you can have your vengeance over those who were responsible for the annihilation of your race. You forget that the Darkin empire and its society doesn't exist anymore. That's mean that their rules don't exist too. The Darkin Queen will obey my commands without hesitation and she will give me an entire army of Darkin, which will be so large and numerous that it will outclass every over the army which ever had existed in the universe"

"The Queen can't breed so many Darkin in so short time and the Darkin need their time to grow up and get trained. Your plan is a failure from the beginning. I don't want to wait for centuries for my vengeance" hissed Aatrox.

"My plan is calculated in minute detail. The Darkin Queen will live on your former home planet, where the time passes faster than the time in your reality. You should still know that, when in this dimension passes one day, a year will pass on your world. Besides, I've heard that the Darkin Queen is so powerful that she can give birth to hundreds of Darkin at once, with the right mate. You are by far the most powerful male Darkin. I'm pretty sure that your children will turn out to be excellent warriors if you train them well. Remember our pact Aatrox. We both benefit from this part of the plan. I will have an army and you can finally calm down and relax while having some fun. Or do you want to do nothing except doing boring tasks while waiting until the day of your vengeance comes? I think following your natural desire is a good activity to pass the time" responded the mysterious person with a wide smile on its lips.

"Love and desire are for the weak" hissed Aatrox.

"Shut up and do your job. You want vengeance? Then work for it"

"Fine" hissed Aatrox loudly.

"Now go and fulfil your task"

Aatrox snarled and shot a furious glare at the person, then he turned around and walked towards the massive portal which had been opened a moment ago.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Warning: This chapter contains described violence.
> 
> This chapter will be about the first antagonists of this Story, the Darkin ( Darkin is plural and singular at the same time). This chapter contains information about them but you will also get a lot more information in the next chapter. I took the liberty to add a few things because I based the Darkin in this story, on their old lore ( before Riot changed their lore) so I changed them a bit ( lore, personalities and society...) to make them more fitting as antagonists.

 

"Hellooooooo Sylvanas, my dearest child"

"I'm not your child" responded Sylvanas coldly to the horrifying, spooky and sinister voice which roared in her ears and came from nowhere and everywhere. It's impossible to predict from which direction the voice came from, so Sylvanas didn't even try it. She always looked at a random direction when she talked to the Maiden of the Mist.

"You are maybe not my real child but I would treat you like my own child"

"If you think so but don't expect that I see you the same way" responded Sylvanas.

"Whatever, I'm grateful that you brought this woman to me" shouted the voice of the Maiden.

"I always do what do you want from me because I need your services and you know that. When will you give me your entire army? I'm serving you for five years and still, I only got a fraction of the 'Army of the Enlightened'.

"Patience my child. Patience. You need to wait a little bit longer"

"Why?" asked Sylvanas with an irritated and angry tone in her voice.

"Because you are not ready"

"What do you mean?" asked Sylvanas confused. Her eyebrows were raised and she stared into the thick mist which surrounded her, hoping she would see something or someone through it.

"You would take my army and rush to Azeroth without thinking about it. You are emotionally bounded to your home planet so that you would forget your strategy skills and your common sense. You would fight the Darkin without having a real plan because you would like to free Azeroth as fast as possible. I don't want to waste my troops for a suicidal act. I will give you my army when you have made a very good plan with your allies" responded the Maiden. Although, she was whispering her voice was still too loud and hurt Sylvanas' sensitive ears.

Sylvanas gritted her teeth, her expression was unreadable. She knew that the Maiden was right, she just didn't want to admit it. Sylvanas was a good strategist. She had won many wars and battles with clever and well-considered plans and steps. The Maiden was right in the point that Sylvanas would lose patience when it comes to rescuing Azeroth and its small remaining population. Indeed, it was the best choice to make a plan first and then invade Azeroth with the Army of the Enlightened and the remaining soldiers from the alliance of Azeroth and Runeterra.

"You are right, my Lady"

"I know I am. I'm always right" responded a voice which came from the west. Sylvanas turned her head and spot a shaky shape in the far which was coming closer to her. The shape turned out to be Nej-Ya those eyes were glowing in a fearsome green. A green glowing scar ran from under her left eye to her right cheek. Her once majestic green mane was heavily tousled and shorter than Sylvanas had remembered.

"What happened to you?" asked Sylvanas, shocked about the drastic change of Nej-Ya's appearance.

"She became my vessel. Now I am able to walk free and extend my influence. I can finally leave these cursed and miserable isles" the Maiden of the Mist's voice spoke but it didn't come from everywhere. It came out of Nej-Ya's mouth which was distorted in a wide and scary grin.

Sylvanas' eyes lightened up when she realized the truth about the Maiden's demands and tasks she had fulfilled over the past years.

"All these people I have killed... Their purposes weren't to make you stronger... You were looking for a perfect body which could contain your power... You tried it with dead people first but it didn't work so that's why you tried it with a living person"

"Exactly. You are very smart Sylvanas. I hated being stuck on these isles, as a ghostly creature. I couldn't do anything except giving commands, possess people and force them to serve me. But now I'm free and can live again, thanks to your loyal service" explained the Maiden. Sylvanas was not sure if giving the Maiden a body was a smart choice or not but she didn't care at the moment because her only goal was to satisfy her mistress until she would give her the army, she required so much.

"So, you got your body and what now?"

"I will meet with you and your allies to make a plan for freeing Azeroth from the Darkin"

"I should warn them and tell them about your arriving first, not that they mistake you for Nej-Ya and try to lock you in a prison" said Sylvanas and continued to observe the Maiden with mixed feelings.

"Do that. I don't want to hurt your friends" responded the Maiden. "I want to meet them in a week"

"What will you do until this meeting?" asked Sylvanas curiously.

"That's a secret. Now go"

"As you command" responded Sylvanas and bowed to the Maiden before she opened a portal and walked through it.

* * *

"Is everything prepared and everyone ready?" asked Syndra and studied the entire room in which she and her students were standing. Her students stood around a circle-shaped well which contained dark blue water.

The well had a radius of ten meters, glowing runes were engraved in the floor stones around the well. The purpose of these runes was to hold whatever was locked in this prison in it. Syndra sensed the fearsome aura from the bottom of the well. The aura was weak but she was still able to sense it.

Syndra's students had gathered magic-breaking items and had placed them around the well. At least three items should weaken if not neutralize one of these runes, meaning that they had to use a lot of these rare items. The Dark Sovereign was floating above the dark water of the well and waited for the signal of her favourite student, a warlock from the darkest forests of Ionia, that they were fully prepared. The woman with the short black hair looked around for the last moment, making sure that everyone was ready, then she gave her mistress the excepted signal.

Syndra nodded, a small smile appeared on her lips. She closed her eyes and lifted her arms in the air. She waited until she heard the quiet muttering of her students then she started to speak sentences in the Darkin language, she had learned years ago. Her voice was louder than the voices of her students because she was one who carried out this ritual while her students were only there to support her. Syndra felt that her entire magical power, she contained in her body, was focused and slowly drained out of her body, into the well which acted like a power-hungry monster, demanding more and more power from the sorceress and her companions.

Syndra's body started to vibrate and she felt that she became weaker little by little the longer the ritual continued. She knew that the ritual would drain almost all of her power, but only temporary. She knew that she would be vulnerable for days after the ritual but she still continued it because she had to fulfil her task. Syndra felt that more and more power in larger portions was drained out of her body, her body started to hurt but she ignored the pain and continue to channel the spell which result should be the awakening of the Darkin Queen.

Syndra became weaker and weaker over the time but to her satisfaction, the glowing runes started to disappear and the unholy water of the well started to bubble heavily. The last rune disappeared and Syndra expected that someone would come out of the water but instead, the water stopped bubbling and nothing else happened. Syndra frowned and stared at the smooth surface of the water. She tried to recognize a shape in the water but she saw nothing in the deeps of the dark water.

Suddenly a red gigantic hand shot out of the water and grabbed her. Syndra tried to get free and wrest away from the hand's grip but it was too strong. Loud shouts came out of her student's mouths when the hand dragged her into the water. A moment passed where nothing happened, then a red and huge head broke through the water's surface. The head was so large that it also broke through a large part of the floor around the well, causing that Syndra's students were either thrown away or fell in the dark and icy cold water. The head was so tall that it almost hit the ceiling, meaning that it was at least three hundred feet tall.

Two dark-pink, almost purple eyes looked around and scanned the room. The creature opened its jaw and revealed two rows of white and very sharp teeth. The few cultists, which hadn't been flung away and remained on the ground or in the water, were sucked into the Darkin's mouth and were devoured. The others ran away as fast as possible but they weren't able to escape the Dark Queen's suction. The Queen licked her lips, satisfied by this little meal then she looked around and noticed that no one was remaining in the room.

Red shoulders broke through the floor as the Queen raised up and alight from her cold prison. The water flowed down her majestic red body, like all Darkin her skin was very thick and firm. The Queen's body was so tall that she broke through the ceiling and destroyed the entire temple when she stood up to her full height of more than six thousand feet. Her body was slimmer than the bodies of the male representatives of the Darkin race but as strong as theirs.

She hoisted her entire body out of her former prison and regarded the tiny human in her hand. Syndra was staring at her, her helmet covered her eyes but the Darkin was pretty sure that this tiny woman didn't fear her although she could squash her like a little insect.

"Who dares to free me?" shouted the loud and shrill voice of the Darkin. Syndra felt unpleasant when the Darkin's eyes rested on her and seem to pierce through her.

"My name is Syndra and my master has ordered me to free you from your prison. The master would like to give you the opportunity to have vengeance over those who robbed your freedom and slaughtered your race" spat Syndra out, the grip of the Darkin was strong and really hurt.

"Why should I listen to the orders of your master when I could have my vengeance alone without the help of someone else? Why should I need the guidance of your master? Tell me mortal" responded the Darkin, still not losing the grip on the sorceress.

"Because your race had been defeated once in the past and you don't want to be locked in once again by the mortals. The Aspect of Twilight is still alive and she wouldn't hesitate and lock you once again in this prison. My master can guarantee that you will be victorious this time" shouted Syndra loud enough that the Darkin's ears recognized her voice which trembled because of the pain she felt.

"Hmmm" responded the Queen and loosened the grip on Syndra, causing that the human heaved a sigh of relief when the pain stopped. The Darkin Queen put her on the ground and bent down, lowering her head until her face was directly in front of Syndra. Dark pupils observed her, the corner of the Darkin's lips formed a small, almost not recognizable smile.

"You have courage mortal. Most mortals are afraid when they see me but you don't seem to fear anything. I really like fearless people. Fear is for the weak and I hate weaklings. Tell me mortal. What does your master want in return? Your master has freed me for a reason"

"My master wants the annihilation of all who dare to oppose us. My master wants the rise of the Darkin race. The rest of my master's plans is none of your business" explained Syndra.

"The rise of the Darkin race? Your master wants me to be her reproducing machine. I should be offended by being reduced to a birth machine but actually, I'm not. It seems that your master and I share the same goals. I want to have vengeance and I want to get the glory of the Darkin back. But I only mate with a worthy Darkin. Do you have one in your services?"

"Yes, we have"

"I'm sure that you don't know how a worthy Darkin looks like. Show me this Darkin and I will see myself if he is worthy or not" said the Darkin Queen.

"I'm here" shouted the thundering voice of Aatrox. He had appeared out of nowhere and stood a bit away from the queen, observing her curiously. She was double as tall as him, the wings which came out of her back were enormous but her skin didn't seem to be as firm as his. Aatrox had never seen the queen before but he knew, because of her aura that, she was the Darkin Queen.

Rumours of the indescribable beauty of the Darkin Queen had been enough for foolish Darkin, to try to catch a glimpse on her, which has always resulted in the death for them because it had been forbidden for non-noble Darkin to see the queen. Aatrox had once been such a non-noble Darkin when the Darkin empire had existed and had belonged to the most powerful empires in the universe. These rules had become meaningless with the fall of the Darkin and the imprisonment of the remaining, most powerful Darkin.

Now Aatrox was able to observe the pure beauty of this creature who was standing not far away from him. He had never shown interest in female Darkin before his imprisonment. He had always thought about his duty and becoming the most powerful Darkin, which meant that he had spent no time with members of the other gender.

Currently, he was the most powerful male Darkin, even considering the few individuals which were still locked in the prisons on Runeterra. The round and well-formed curves of the Queen evoked an unknown feeling in Aatrox, a feeling he had never felt before in his life. He had managed to live thousands of years without having these feeling. But now he was feeling them and he couldn't do anything but trying to ignore them, which turned out to be impossible. Indeed, he was heavily attracted by the Darkin Queen. A playfully smile appeared on the queen's beautiful face when she recognized Aatrox's staring and his speechlessness.

"My my, it seems that you have never seen a female Darkin before or at least one whose body isn't covered by armour" said the queen and observed Aatrox' strong, muscular and very masculine body. She had to admit that his body was extraordinary for a non-noble Darkin and she felt a slight attraction to him but unlike Aatrox, she wasn't showing it. The two demon-like creatures stared at each other for a while, until Aatrox broke out of his current state and regained the control of himself. Aatrox bent to his queen and lowered his head in respect.

"Our kingdom had been dispersed centuries ago. I'm not your queen anymore, or at least I'm not a queen of a mighty empire anymore. You don't need to bow to me, warrior" said the Darkin Queen and signalized Aatrox to stand up.

"It doesn't matter if you rule over an empire or over nothing. You have the birth right of a queen and you will ever be the one and only queen of our once mighty race" responded Aatrox and stood up, his gaze rested once again on his queen.

"A Darkin who is still loyal to me. I like it" she whispered with an amused smile on her lips.

"You can go mortal. Tell our master that we will come later" shouted Aatrox and looked at Syndra, who was still watching them, then he looked back at the female Darkin.

"No, I want to see what the strongest male Darkin is really capable of" responded Syndra and kept standing on her spot.

"You may get hurt"

"Don't worry I can protect myself" responded Syndra and created a powerful barrier of dark magic around her.

"Alright but I have warned you, mortal. I'll remind you later about your foolishness" shouted Aatrox. Syndra's response rolling her eyes.

"Have I heard it right that you are the strongest male Darkin? What's your name?"

"Aatrox"

"Aatrox... I have heard of you. I have heard many stories about your victories against numerous enemies. I have heard the story of Aatrox, the extraordinary Darkin who became stronger than the king himself. I'm honoured to finally meet you and fight with you. I hope that you still remember my name" said the Darkin Queen.

"As If I would ever forget your name Queen Vaana"

"It's just Vaana. You don't need to mention my title, not until our kingdom has risen from the ashes"

"As you wish Vaana"

"Show me what you got. I want to know if you are really worthy enough of being my mate" shouted Vaana and clapped her hands. A spear, made out of a very firm, dark-red coloured material, appeared in her left hand.

"You don't seem to hesitate. You already accepted the fact that you have to give the master an army of Darkin" said Aatrox and draw his sword from his back.

"Well, I want the recreation of our race. My husband died during the invasion thousands of years ago so I have no other choice than taking you as my mate if you are worthy"

"You do this because it must be done. You don't listen to your feelings that's odd for a queen. I've heard rumours that you refused the proposal of the once strongest Darkin because you loved the later king. Wouldn't it make more sense to take a mate you really love than someone you don't love?" asked Aatrox, his gaze still rested on Vaana.

"Feelings are for the weak. We can't allow ourselves to listen to feelings. We have to deal with the situation how it is and use every opportunity. If I would have had married the strongest Darkin, my children would have been a lot stronger. Maybe our invasion on Runeterra would have been successful with stronger Darkin. Maybe. You are the strongest male Darkin who is still alive, even considering those who are still locked in their prisons. We have to be efficient and create a powerful army for our campaign of revenge. Feelings don't matter anymore but what matters is power. Only power" told Vaana.

"That's what I wanted to hear" responded Aatrox and closed his eyes. He muttered a few unrecognizable words, his body started to glow and his size extended until he was as tall as the queen. His majestic wings came out of his back and his sword grew in size.

"Come on attack me Aatrox" shouted Vaana with a provocative smile on her lips. "Don't spare me, ignore that I haven't fought for thousands of years. Show me all that you have got"

"As you wish" responded Aatrox and did the first move. His attack was so fast that the queen only realized it when it was too late. Aatrox pierced his sword through her abdomen. The sword came out of her back as he pushed it as deep as possible.

"Not bad" she said and gave him a hard headbutt. Her forehead hit his nose, breaking it. She hit his head with a strong punch and flung him away. She pulled his blade out of her upper body and flung it back to him.

"Is that all you have got?" she said teasingly.

"Of course, not" hissed Aatrox. Vaana used the moment, where Aatrox bent down to pick his blade up, to ram the tip of her spear in his left shoulder. A roar came out of Aatrox's mouth when she pushed the spear deeper in his body, the amount of pain she created, caused that the wound in her belly was closed.

The more death and pain a Darkin caused, the stronger he or she got which resulted that wounds could be healed easier. It was the nature of the Darkin to profit from the destruction, death and the pain they caused. The more injuries the cause, the stronger they get. Vaana's attack had caused that not only Aatrox got wounded but also her entire wound, caused by Aatrox's sword, had been healed within a few seconds.

But Aatrox wasn't so easily defeated. He grabbed Vaana's hand, which held the spear, and broke it like it was a thin toothpick. No sound came out of the queen's mouth when her opponent hit her with a forceful kick in the stomach and sent her to the ground. Vaana stood up but the Aatrox, also known as the World Ender, grabbed her and smashed her onto the ground. He pressed her face against the floor and sat on her back.

"This reminds me of the mating rituals which were usual for non-noble Darkin who wanted to find a mate. Only the noble could choose their mates, us the normal male Darkin had to fight until a female Darkin defeats us. My problem was that no Darkin was able to defeat me" told Aatrox and pressed her face with such force against the ground that her nose broke and blood flowed out of it and spilled over the ground.

"I remember these rituals. They were always brutal and ended in a bloodshed. Domination and rape were common in our society, only the strongest will survive and rule. It may seem that you have defeated me but you are far away from being victorious" spoke Vaana with a wide grin on her face. Suddenly, she managed to wrest away from Aatrox's grip and turn around while he was still sitting on her. Aatrox couldn't explain what happened next. He couldn't explain how Vaana managed to push him off and change their positions so that she was the one who was sitting on top of him.

"How..." started Aatrox but Vaana didn't let him finish and answered his unspoken question instead. "I know a few tricks. I may have been locked in for millenniums but I still haven't forgotten how to deal with strong men. Male Darkin always thinks that they are superior but they don't know that the average female Darkin is stronger than their male counterpart. That is also the reason why so many females had gotten another female as a mate because most of the really strong male Darkin had been already spoken for. There hadn't been enough strong males for before the invasion on Runeterra. No wonder why the Darkin race hadn't grown at all over the last centuries before our race had been annihilated. I will make sure that the males of our new kind will be equally strong to the females to prevent that too many female-only couples will exist. Our race is attracted to power not to gender, our love is gender-neutral. But without offspring, our race will be defeated once again, after centuries maybe."

"I already know that you don't need to tell me that" hissed Aatrox and tried to shake Vaana off, without success.

"Yes, but our spectator doesn't know that. She should know more about our race if she wants to be our ally" explained Vaana and looked at Syndra, knowing that glimpsing was a risk because her distraction could give Aatrox the opportunity to regain control. She felt his muscles tense when he focused his strength for an attempt to shake her off. The attempt failed because she was too strong and had him well under control. Her hand pressed his head against the rough and cold floor while her other hand pulled one of his arms forcefully behind his back, causing a large amount of pain for the World Ender. Aatrox gritted his teeth and ignored the pain which rushed in waves through his body.

Vaana lifted his head in the air and smashed it on the ground, a wide satisfied smile appeared on her lips when she was able to cause pain again. Like every other Darkin, she loved to torture, murder, destroy, rape and cause as much pain as possible. She dislocated his shoulder and rammed the tip of her spear in his back, impaling him onto the ground.

Aatrox's eyes began to glow in a furious dark-red tone. He turned his head in a 180°-degree angle so that he was able to look at her. Although the spear was pierced through his upper body, he was still able to lift his upper body up and smash his forehead into her nose. He whistled and his lips formed a satisfied smile when he noticed that his living sword had obeyed his command. His sword flew towards Vaana and pierced through her chest with ease. Its tip came out of right beneath her voluminous breasts. The Darkin Queen wasn't impressed at all, instead of screaming in pain as normal mortals would do, she tried to pull the blade out of her body. But the attempt failed because the sword had its own mind. A spiritual red arm came out of its handle and somehow, managed to pull the Queen away.

Syndra, who was still watching the mating ritual of the Darkin, was impressed that this blade was able to act and had enough strength to pull such a tall and heavy creature away with only one spiritual arm. She had read a lot about this brutal and merciless race but she had never found information about weapons which were alive and had their own will. Neither she had read about weapons which such a strength.

She was curious what these two individuals of the almost extinct Darkin race, were capable off when they were fighting seriously. Although these two were fighting for the purpose of finding out if they were worthy for each other, they seem to consider this battle as a battle for life and death. It seemed that they took every fight serious and would fight to the bitter end.

Syndra had read a lot about this mating ritual. Most of the time, there was a winner after a long and brutal fight, which could last for a few minutes or a few days, even for weeks or months. Sometimes one of these Darkin died but most of the time both survived.

Most people thought that Darkin were undefeatable and immortal but that was not the truth. The truth was that the Darkin weren't immortal.

They had weaknesses, obviously, because the citizens of Runeterra once had found a way to annihilate almost the entire population of the Darkin, thousands of years ago. The Darkin were just so strong that no other race had ever been able to challenge them. They had thought that they had been immortal but Runeterra had proved them wrong. The citizens of Runeterra had managed to take care of every Darkin except the strongest ones, Aatrox had been one of them. The only way to defeat them had been to weaken them and lock them in very powerful and very special prisons, which suppressed the power of a Darkin

Syndra regarded the fight in silence. She had never seen two Darkin fight each other without limitations. She could tell they this battle was epic. Both Darkin managed to cause serious and mortal wounds but they always managed to heal these wounds by causing pain to the other. Sometimes Aatrox had the upper hand and caused deep wounds and even tore arms and legs apart. Sometimes Vaana had the upper hand and healed and regrew her limbs by stabbing Aatrox over and over again, draining his life essence. Of course, Aatrox got his essence back when he had the upper hand again. It caused a lot of power for Syndra to bring them to another dimension. The last thing she needed was that the heroes from Azeroth and Runeterra would spot them and attack them while both Darkin were weakened.

The Darkin fought for days, they managed to seriously hurt each other but no one was able to overpower the other. Their duel would have continued for months if Vaana wouldn't have managed trick Aatrox by feigning a powerful ability. Aatrox had attempted to block the ability, he had expected would have hit him. He had changed the form of his sword and had converted it into a shield. Vaana had taken advantage of this opportunity, where Aatrox had no weapon to attack and had teleported behind him, then she had rammed her spear deep into his back. Aatrox had struggled and had tried to defend himself but in the end, Vaana had managed to overwhelm him.

She had tied the male Darkin with powerful, strength draining scales, to the ground so that he wasn't able to fight against her anymore. "I may have won the fight but that doesn't mean you are not worthy. Your strength is impressive for a male. You are more than worthy to be my mate. Together we will create a powerful army which will bury Runeterra and its citizen beneath their stamping feet" she had said before she had started to mate with him.

Syndra had watched them for a few minutes until she had decided to leave because she didn't want to watch their mating process which looked more like BSDM than real love-making. She had never seen a woman raping a man before but what Vaana was doing with Aatrox tend to rape. She had read that this was the only way Darkin made love to each other but she really found it disturbing and sickening.

She was really fascinated by the Darkin race, especially of their power and brutally. These two individuals were so strong that the ground beneath them had shaken and had been in danger to split up with every step the Darkin had made during their duel. These two fighters had almost completely destroyed the training room which was made out of one of the firmest materials in the universe. Syndra had never seen anyone who had managed to cause a scratch on the surface of this smooth black material, not even the mighty Caius had managed that. She guessed that the Darkin were on another level. They had enough power to destroy an entire planet. No one seemed to be able to stop them, at least Syndra thought that.

She was really fascinated by them but what their so-called love-making was too much for her. She created a portal and walked through it, trying to forget the mixed souths of pain and pleasure produced by Aatrox's throat.

She arrived in the room full of monitors where her master sat in the armchair. Syndra had never seen her master's shape, although was serving for five years. She didn't even know if this person was male or female because the master's voice was distorted.

"You freed the Darkin Queen and brought her to her former home planet. Well done Syndra. Now I have to wait for a few months until I have a fully grown and well-trained Darkin army. No one will be able to stop us" said the master and regarded the mating of the Darkin through the monitors.

"So, we are able to attack Runeterra soon?" asked Syndra and stared at the back of the armchair"

"Yes. Soon, we will invade Runeterra and nobody will stop us" responded the master with a malicious smile on its lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Sylvanas was lying on a sun lounger and enjoying the warm and pleasant weather. She was wearing a blue bikini and sunglasses which made it possible for her to stare long enough at the beautiful midday sun. Her golden hair was loose and reached to her shoulders.

She regarded the midday sun for a few minutes then she turned her head and looked at her kids, who were sitting in a small round plastic pool, which stood in the near of the Sylvanas' and Elise' private pool.

The area with the pool was located in the middle of Sylvanas' private flower garden. Hundreds of different kinds of flowers from Azeroth had been planted there. Sylvanas was born as a high elf, meaning she really valued the nature and its beauty, even nowadays. The night elf Malfurion had gifted her enough seeds, he had secured before the evacuation from Azeroth, to build up a very gorgeous flower garden.

Sylvanas loved to spent her free time in this garden, unfortunately, she was always too busy to spend enough time there. She rarely visited this place, only if she really had no tasks to accomplish. As always, she would have relaxed and enjoyed the beautiful atmosphere if not this annoying guest would be around her.

With the annoyed guest, no other than the Maiden of the Mist was meant, who was getting used to her new body and complained about her body every time when something didn't work as she had expected. Currently, the Maiden was sitting on the other side of the pool and was arguing with the servants.

Sylvanas still could not understand how she had come to the idea to invite the Maiden to stay in her home until the meeting with the Alliance, Demacia and their other allies would take place tomorrow.

Sylvanas noticed that this idea was not that bad. Spending time with the Maiden gave her the opportunity to get known to her and to study her so that she could find out if she could really trust the Maiden or not.

Sylvanas had already informed her family and her friends that this green haired woman wasn't the woman anymore, who had once helped the Monarchs with their attempt to take over Azeroth and Runeterra. They weren't shocked by the news but they weren't happy either because they didn't trust the Maiden. Sylvanas also knew only so little about her mistress, she had asked Yorick over and over again about the Maiden's origin but he had never told her any details. She was just hoping that the Maiden would turn out to be a trustworthy ally instead of a fearsome villain. Nej-Ya had warned her about the Maiden but Sylvanas wasn't even sure if she could trust the words of a former member of the Monarchs of the Darkness. For now, she was keeping an eye on the Maiden and acted carefully when she was around.

Sylvanas closed her eyes and rested her head against the back of the sun lounger. She continued to enjoy the beautiful weather while her servants were watching over her kids who were still playing in the small pool. She heard quiet steps of tapering feet. A smile appeared on her lips when she felt that a cool liquid was applied to her skin. She noticed by the speed of the two hands, which spread sun cream all over her skin, and by the areas of her body which were prioritized, that the person was no other than her wife.

Sylvanas opened her eyes caught sight of Elise who had pulled her blue bra off and was currently spreading too much sun creme on her breasts. Elise looked at her innocently while she continued to make sure that Sylvanas' breasts wouldn't get a sunburn. Sylvanas' staring didn't stop the Spider Queen from continuing to spread cream on her wife's boobs for an additional five minutes. Elise adjusted Sylvanas' bra and sat in her lap, pressing herself against Sylvanas' freshly creamed body.

"I knew that you would do that" whispered Sylvanas and ran her fingers through Elise's short hair.

"You know me very well" responded Elise with a teasing voice and placed a soft kiss on her wife's cheek. She regarded Sylvanas beautiful face, knowing that her heartbeat became faster when she stared into these gorgeous golden orbs. Her heartbeat became faster once again when Elise's gaze roamed over Sylvanas' body, resting for a long time on her breasts, on her exposed muscular belly and the area covered by her bikini slip. She felt Sylvanas smooth hand under her chin which lifted it up and forced her to look in her face.

"And once again you are spoiling my fun" whispered Elise and kissed the length of Sylvanas' left ear, taking the tip in her mouth and rolling her tongue around it when she sucked at it. A quiet moan escaped Sylvanas' lips which caused that Elise's grin became wider as she continued to caress the ear with her long tongue. She stopped after a while and nuzzled against Sylvanas, resting her head between her wife's extraordinarily large breasts and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes and giggled when she observed the cute face Elise was making while she was relaxing. She ran her fingers through Elise' hair and stroked her chin softly. Sylvanas closed her eyes and continued to toy with her wife's hair while she enjoyed the pleasant feeling of her wife's warm and slender body on her.

Suddenly, she felt cold hands on her cheeks, causing that she shrieked and almost accidentally threw Elise off her lap when she sat up with a start. Her sensitive ears perceived the softly familiar giggles of a cheeky younger woman Sylvanas knew very well. Sylvanas turned around, making sure that Elise was still in her lap, and looked at Vereesa who burst into heavy laughter. It required a few minutes for the younger elf to get a grip on herself. Sylvanas was giving her an amused smile and returning Vereesa's hug. She placed a soft kiss on her sister's forehead and ran her fingers through her hair. Vereesa was wearing a silver coloured bikini which matched perfectly with her hair and accentuated her curves very well.

"Grow up, little moon" said Sylvanas with a playful and jolly voice.

"Well, you should have seen your face. It was sooo funny" giggled Vereesa and kissed her sister's cheeks. She hugged Elise and also placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I bet it was funny for you" responded Sylvanas and looked behind her, a surprised expression appeared on her face when she noticed that Vereesa had brought two companions with her and none of them was her husband Rhonin. Instead, her son Galadin and a beautiful night elf had come with her. Galadin was wearing red swimming trunks which matched perfectly with his fiery red hair. He was holding hands with the night elf known as Shandris Feathermoon.

Sylvanas found herself smiling at the slightly odd pairing. The odd thing about them was not that they were members of different, once hostile, elven races. The odd thing about this pairing was that Shandris was at least fifty times older than Galadin who was in his early twenties. On one hand, Sylvanas was glad and astounded that Galadin had managed to hook up with a woman who was way much older and a lot more experienced than him. One the other hand, she was asking herself what the famous Shandris wanted from an inexperienced half-elf. What they saw in each other was none of Sylvanas' concern so she stopped thinking about their reasons and was happy instead, that they had found each other.

"Where is your brother and your father?" asked Elise and looked at Galadin.

"Giramar and father are training with uncle Turalyon" responded the half-elf and handed his girlfriend a drink from the table, which stood next to Sylvanas' lounger.

"He wants to become a battle mage if I remember correctly" statemented Sylvanas and looked at her sister who approved it with a simple nod.

"And you?" asked Elise curiously.

"I'm not sure what I want to become. Currently, I'm training under the guidance of a warrior trainer but I also take practicing hours in archery"

"You will find out soon enough what direction will be perfect for you" said Sylvanas and grabbed a non-alcoholic drink, taking a sip out of the yellow straw. Elise leaned over her wife, giving her a good view on her rounds. She extended her arm until her hand reached an alcoholic drink. She took it and emptied half of its content with one gulp.

"Someone seems to be really thirsty" giggled Vereesa and sat down in the lounger next to Sylvanas'.

"Well, the sun is pretty hot and my black protective layer is a real sun magnet" explained Elise and took a sip from Sylvanas' drink. She made a face when she noticed that it didn't contain alcohol. "Ugh, drinks without alcohol are so disgusting"

Sylvanas giggled and patted Elise's head softly. She took Elise's free hand and entwined their fingers, pulling it to her lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of Elise's hand. Sylvanas took another drink from the table and gave it to Vereesa, then she was about to give Galadin a non-alcoholic drink. According to the laws of the blood elves, Galadin still was a teenager but according to the laws of the humans he would be treated as a full adult. Galadin was a half-breed, a combination of a high elf and a human, which meant that none of these laws counted for him.

Still, Vereesa refused to give him alcohol because she thought that he was too young it. Sylvanas respected her sister's wish and supported it. She would have given Galadin a limo if he still would have been standing on the same spot but he and Shandris were gone. Sylvanas looked around and noticed that the two were swimming in the pool.

"How are you doing Vereesa?" asked Elise and tried to convince Sylvanas to drink an alcoholic drink, which turned out to be unsuccessful.

"Well, currently I'm doing fine. I'm so excited about the birth in about a week. I can't bear it any longer"

"I'm also very excited and can't wait for the new member of our family" said Sylvanas.

"Yes, our family is becoming larger and larger over the time. In a few generations, our numbers may be almost as large as they had been before the wars against orcs, trolls and undead creatures had happened" responded Vereesa happily and took a sip from her drink.

"The rebuilding of your family will be a long process but our family could be large once again if we get rid of Aatrox and every other person who is threatening us" assured Sylvanas and emptied her glass.

"Speaking of the Darkin. I have some interesting news for you" announced Vereesa, her lips formed to a small smile when she noticed that her sister's and Elise's focus rested on her.

"Tell us"

"A few of Emperor Azir's footmen had spotted two massive demon-like creatures who had been fighting against each other in the desert of Shurima, a few days ago. According to their descriptions and the visions of the Dragon Queen Alexstrasza, one of these Darkin was no other than Aatrox"

"...Not only ONE but TWO Darkin were on Runeterra a few days ago and no one had informed me earlier about that? Seriously?" shouted Sylvanas with a very surprised and, at the same time, slightly pissed voice.

"I would have told you if Azir's ambassadors would have sought me earlier. I came to you as soon as I have heard about these news"

"What was Aatrox doing on Runeterra and who is the other Darkin? Why had they fought? How did she look like? Maybe we can get her assistance for the battle against Aatrox" Sylvanas voice perfectly reflected her current mood, it was a mix of anxious, surprise and hope.

"Well, I don't know why they had fought and who the second Darkin is. According to the descriptions of the Shuriman soldiers, it was a female"

"A female? You mean that they can reproduce? By the old gods...Imagine if more than only one Darkin would attack us. At least, they have fought against each other, meaning that they aren't on the same side. So, we don't have to fear that they could send their children after us. What happened to them?" replied Sylvanas curiously. She was scared of the thought about having to deal with more than one Darkin but she was glad that they were enemies. At least she believed that because she couldn't know that Aatrox and Vaana were allies and not enemies.

"Yes, the second was a female. One of Azir's men told that one of the had big boobs and female features or at least the Darkin's shape looked different to Aatrox's shape. She was a bit slender and had fewer muscles than Aatrox" explained Vereesa.

"So, what happened to them?" asked Elise.

"Well, they disappeared after a long and brutal duel. I guess that someone had teleported them away but I'm not sure about that. The footmen had been too far away to recognize the appearance of the person who had teleported them away but they were sure that the person was floating above the ground.

"Syndra. It has to be her. This can only mean that she has managed to free a Darkin but why would she free a Darkin who would fight against Aatrox? She is working for the Darkin, right?" questioned Elise. She was confused about Vereesa's report. The news made no sense to her.

"I wish I could answer your question but I don't know a lot about the Darkin race"

"Then you should go to the Shuriman library and read about them" suggested a voice, which was only familiar to Sylvanas. Elise and Vereesa turned around, wanting to know who was the owner of that scary voice. They spotted the Maiden who was standing in front of them. Her body was covered by a neon-green bikini and her exposed skin showed a lot of glowing tattoos which resembled weird and distorted symbols.

"That's not a bad idea. The Darkin invasion had happened thousands of years ago. I bet that the ones, who had defended Runeterra against the Darkin, had written their knowledge in many books" guessed Elise.

"We could also travel to Mount Targon and asked Pantheon and Leona about them. I have heard that the Targonians know a lot of them because their ancestors had battled their leaders once"

"Your ideas are the best, dear sister" Vereesa shouted out delighted and pressed a sloppy kiss on Sylvanas' cheek.

"I have always the best ideas"

"We could take care of your children while you are collecting information" suggested Shandris. The night elf had gotten out of the pool as soon her ears had heard the conversation about the Darkin. Galadin was standing next to her and regarded his family, excepting a positive answer from them.

"That is a good idea. We should get ready and go as soon as possible. Don't forget that tomorrow is an important meeting. It would be better if we go now" declared Vereesa.

"We could try it but the library of Shurima is so large that it would be almost impossible to find the right books quickly" statemented Sylvanas.

"Shuriman acolytes were searching through the library after these books for years without success. I'm not sure if we would find them within a few hours" mentioned Elise with a slight tone of worry in her voice.

"I will help you. With my power and my knowledge, we should find these books. I have an assumption in which section the books could be" responded the Maiden and created a portal behind the women.

"We shouldn't hesitate but at least, we should get dressed before we go through that portal" spoke Sylvanas and created another portal which would lead them to her and Elise's dressing room.

"Fine" responded the Maiden and stepped through Sylvanas' portal. Elise and the elves didn't hesitate and followed the Maiden.

* * *

 

"So, this is the famous library of Shurima? I thought it would be a lot smaller than this. You told me that it is gigantic but I haven't expected that it would be larger than an entire town. This is so... incredible" said Vereesa, struggling for words to express her surprise and amazement about the gigantic size of the library. She had expected that the famous library of Shurima would be located in the capital city of Shurima but it was so large and that it was regarded as a sovereign place, besides it was far far away from the capital city of the Empire of Shurima.

"Well, this is only the first floor. You couldn't have seen it because we had teleported directly into the library but this building is at least three thousand feet tall, that's half a mile" replied Sylvanas and wrapped her arm around her heavily surprised sister.

"Three... Three thousand? Are you serious? How many floors exist in this building complex?"

"I don't know. Maybe a few dozens, a few hundred. I don't know. As you can see this room is very tall, at least thirty meters if I guess correctly"

"Now I can understand why the acolytes haven't been able to find the books about the Darkin. I wouldn't get used to these halls. This hall is already overloaded with thousands of huge and long bookshelves, not to mention the other floors which should be also stuffed full with shelves and books. And the corridors are so thin... I wouldn't survive an entire day in this library" moaned Vereesa.

"Well, we just have to stay until we find these books" explained Elise and rested a hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder, reassuring her.

"If these books are there" commented Sylvanas.

"They are" responded the Maiden and walked to the nearest shelf.

"Why are you so sure about it? Dozens of acolytes and members of the library staff had been looking for these books for years but none of them had ever found them" said Sylvanas and looked at the Maiden with a raised eyebrow.

"They don't know where they should look. The fitting adjective for this size of this library doesn't exist. It's so huge, even the staff members don't know how large it is exactly and how many trillions of books are in there. I'm pretty sure that they haven't even looked closely through half of these shelves. It would be difficult to find these books even with the help of magic. You have to know hints about the location or you wouldn't be able to find them in this labyrinth of shelves filled with very ancient but also new books" explained the Maiden and took a book out of a shelf. She regarded the cover for a moment and then put it back to the spot where it belonged.

"And you know where we should start our search, right?" asked Elise and walked towards the green-haired woman.

"Not exactly but I know a lot of these hints which would make our search easier"

"Then tell us about these hints"

"That would take too long for my liking. Just follow me and I will show you where the books are"

"Fine"

The Maiden walked towards the biggest of these rather small corridors, which was in the middle of the room and parted the lines of shelves in two sections. The small group followed the Maiden for a while. They went through the first floor and then to the lift. They travelled with the lift until they reached the seventh floor and then continued to follow the Maiden who was guiding them through numerous corridors. The Maiden seemed to be looking for something special. Sylvanas couldn't find out for what she was looking for and even asking her about the hints turned out to be useless because the Maiden didn't answer any of her questions.

The Maiden took a few books with her, which topics weren't about the Darkin. Sylvanas had asked her why she was taking these random books with random titles. Once again, the Maiden wasn't replying to her question. They walked for a while and Sylvanas noticed that her sister showed more and more impatience the longer they walked. Elise, on the other hand, stayed calm and looked at her most of the time.

Finally, after almost two hours of walking, the Maiden stopped in front of a damaged shelf which wasn't containing any books and stood in front of a wall.

"There we are" said the Maiden and turned around, looking in the astounded faces of her companions.

"Er, I can't see any books in this bookshelf. Are you sure that these books are here?" asked Vereesa, confusion was well visible in her facial features. Her eyes were narrowed as she took a closer look at the shelf.

"Well, the best places are the hidden ones. Nobody would expect that this shelf would contain books, meaning that they would walk away. But you just need to know the right revealing spell and then..." the Maiden said and lifted her hand, starting to cast a spell, she had read in of one of these books. "You will find out that this shelf does contain books" added the Maiden and completed the spell.

Suddenly the appearance of the bookshelf changed. It wasn't damaged anymore, instead, it looked like every other shelf and was filled to the capacity with books. All of these books had a crimson red coloured spine. The Maiden pointed at the highest level of the shelf and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, seven books were pulled out of the level by magic and flew right in the Maiden's arms. The Maiden spread these books among her companions. Each of these books was at least one and a half feet tall and one hundred pounds heavy. Judging by how thick they were, they had at least three thousand pages.

"Oh god... This will be fun..." responded Elise with a not amused voice.

"Well, you want to know more about the Darkin so work for the knowledge. You are powerful mages. I'm pretty sure that you will find a way to gain the information, you require, very fast" responded the Maiden and opened her book. Her eyes glowed in a dark green colour as she skipped through the pages of the book, without really looking at them. Sylvanas opened her book and started at a page which was full of symbols she had never seen before.

"Er, well... I can't read these pages. They are written in an unknown language" statemented Sylvanas and skipped through the first few pages. Elise stepped to her and glanced over her shoulder, recognizing the language immediately.

"The book is written in the ancient Shuriman language. Take my book and I will read yours" said Elise and took Sylvanas' book, handing out hers. Sylvanas took the book and looked in the list of contents. She heaved a sigh of relief when she noticed that the book was written in a common language she understood.

"I didn't know that you are able to read these Shuriman hieroglyphs" commented Sylvanas and looked at her wife impressed.

"Well, Ezreal told me to understand, read, speak and write the language of Shurima. Mostly, we had met for these lessons when you had been busy with your Warchief tasks. I had the premonition that it could be useful eventually, so I learned it" explained Elise and observed the first few pages of her book.

"That's nice. It seems that we wouldn't get far without the use of magic. Searching for information in these thick books would take days, if not longer. Fortunately, we are all talented mages. Even Vereesa is one because she had been trained in magic by her husband" said Sylvanas and created ten shadow clones. All of these clones carried a copy of the same book, which the original Sylvanas was carrying. Each of these clones began with scanning through the many different chapters. Vereesa mimicked her idea but instead of shadow clones, she summoned mirror images which were able to act on their own.

Elise had a different idea. She transformed in her spider form and regarded the pages with her eight eyes, meaning that she could read such a page in a few moments. She noticed soon enough that she had one certain problem. She couldn't turn over the pages with her massive spider-legs. Sylvanas gave her wife an amused smirk and created another shadow clone, which walked to Elise and picked the book up, turning around the pages every time when Elise gave her a signal.

The Maiden continued to read the pages very fast without forgetting what was written on them. The women only needed three hours to read all of these thick books. They placed the books on a table as soon as they were done with them. The Maiden regarded the tomes for a moment and turned to her companions.

"So, should I begin or do you want to tell me what you have found out first?" she asked and regarded the other women with a questioning look.

"You can start if you want" responded Vereesa.

"The few chapters about the Darkin told me about the creation of the first Darkin"

"The creation of the first? You mean that they are no natural race which evolved out of another race?" asked Sylvanas curiously.

"The Darkin race is not a natural race. As you have seen, Aatrox looks similar to a demon. The reason for that is that the Darkin race was created out of dreadful demons. They had been imprisoned by shadow creatures and these shadow creatures had done many experiments with these demons. In the end, a brutal very, very powerful demon was created, later known as the first Darkin. Her name was Reyaana. In the book had been written down that she was as powerful as she was beautiful. She slaughtered everyone who got in her way and she showed no mercy towards members of other races, not even to her own former race. She slaughtered the demons until only one male was left.

The shadow creatures turned this demon to a male Darkin and they reproduced. The first generation consisted out of two hundred Darkin, who grow up very fast and became very powerful. The shadow creatures treated them as their slaves and forced them to conquer other kingdoms in their name. They held them as their slaves until the Darkin, under Reyaana's lead, started a revolution and killed their masters, one by one until all shadow creatures were annihilated. Without their master, who gave them orders, the Darkin got bored quickly and they started to obliterate every other race from the planet Craanov and claimed it as their home planet. That had happened nine thousand years ago. Since then they were conquering other worlds and leave them in ruins. They enslave or murder their victims and they find real enjoyment in causing pain to others by torturing them and stuff like that" explained the Maiden.

"That's incredible. So basically, Aatrox is a superior demon. I still can't understand why he is so strong. We have fought against armies of demons in the past but none of these individuals was as strong as Aatrox. We and the other heroes had attacked him with everything we had gotten when he had attacked us, but none of our attacks had hurt him, not in the slightest bit. How do you explain his supernatural power?" asked Sylvanas and gave the Maiden a curious and inquisitive look.

"One of my books may explain that very well" responded Vereesa. "According to the book, Aatrox's great grandmother was the only child of the second generation of Reyaana and the male Darkin Yaan. The shadow creatures had tried if the Darkin could become even stronger, so they manipulated the Reyaana to give birth to only one child. This child was so powerful that the shadow creatures had serious trouble to control it. That's why they decided that Reyaana should give birth to more Darkin who were a lot weaker than Aatrox's ancestor. So, Aatrox's bloodline developed over the generations. The children of Aatrox's great grandmother, were as strong as her, if not even stronger. The members of this family were always as strong as their parents if not even stronger, meaning that Aatrox was born with the same potential as his ancestors. Only single children could inherit such a strength so all of Aatrox's ancestors had no siblings. The books mentioned that he was at least twelve times stronger than any other Darkin who didn't belong to his bloodline."

"Oh well, at least not all Darkin are as strong as him. That's good to know, considering that they are four additional Darkin who are looked in different prisons spread all over Runeterra" replied Elise, relieved about the news.

"Three"

"What?"

"Actually, there are only three left. Syndra had freed one of them in Shurima" explained the Maiden.

"You knew it all the time and you tell us this only now?" asked Sylvanas with an angry tone in her voice.

"I thought you already knew that. Didn't Azir's ambassador told you this?" asked the Maiden, wondering that her companions didn't know about the freeing of the Darkin Queen.

"No, they hadn't told me that the Darkin, who fought against Aatrox, was the one who was locked in the well" answered Vereesa. She was asking herself why the footmen hadn't told her about that the female Darkin had been freed out of her prison.

"Well, you could have put one and one together and conceive it on your own. Aatrox was the only Darkin who was freed by the Monarchs. The other Darkin were either killed thousands of years ago or were looked in these magical wells. This female Darkin only could have come out of such a magical prison" told the Maiden and looked in the surprised and at the same time shocked faces of the other women.

"Oh, oh"

"What is honey?" asked Sylvanas and looked at her wife with a worried expression on her face.

"I have the presumption that Aatrox and the other Darkin weren't fighting because they wanted to kill each other" responded Elise. Her eyes showed worry and her voice was thin.

"Explain"

"Well, there was a chapter in one of my books which describes the culture of the Darkin. One of these pages described a usual ritual which was performed when a Darkin was old enough to mate. The Darkin fought to find out if the other was worthy.

"You mean that..."

"Aatrox and this mysterious Darkin weren't trying to kill each other. They were checking if we would fit for each other" explained Elise.

"So, they want to attack us with an army of Darkin eventually" concluded Vereesa.

"Indeed"

"How long does it take for a Darkin to grow up?" asked Elise.

"20 years but the time on Craanov passes faster than the time on Azeroth or Runeterra. When one year passes on Craanov, one day passes on Azeroth and Runeterra" responded Sylvanas.

"That means that Aatrox would have a very numerous and powerful army in a few months. We have to prevent that the female Darkin gives birth to more Darkin" suggested Vereesa.

"The problem is that we don't know how we get to their planet. Even if we find a way to Craanov, it will be difficult to find them and defeat Aatrox in time to prevent the birth. Don't forget that they disappeared a few days ago. We don't know how long the duration of the pregnancy of a Darkin is. Aatrox could already have a powerful little army of Darkin, which wouldn't make things easier" spoke Elise.

"Don't forget that you have my army. The meeting will take place tomorrow. I'm pretty sure that we can threaten the Darkin with my army of undead soldiers. You don't know the dimension of my power and the strength of my army. Don't underestimate the Enlightened.

"The Enlightened?" asked Vereesa confused.

"That's the name of her people. My Forsaken regarded their new 'life' as a burden and punishment after they were raised. The servants of the Maiden, on the other hand, regard undeath as a gift and greet death instead of fear it. It's astonishing how many living people joined the Maiden and her cult" explained Sylvanas, looking at the Maiden who was giving her a quick nod.

"Well. Do we know more about the Darkin? asked Vereesa.

"Yes, we know more about them. My second book described that the Darkin are able to use blood magic"

"Blood magic?"

"A powerful and cruel kind of magic which allows them to perform terrifying spells and abilities. Its known that the Darkin had told some mortals on Runeterra how to use blood magic. These mortals were able to stay alive very long, kill others by turning their own blood against them and even resurrect fallen persons and creatures. Sion was reanimated by blood magic under Darkwill's order. Vladimir used blood magic even before Blood Queen Lana'thel had turned him into a vampire. I've heard rumours that Vladimir had managed to stay alive over thousands of years without really aging. That was only possible because of blood magic" explained Elise. She had worked long enough with the Crimson Reaper to know that his magic was very deadly and a threat in the wrong hands.

"I have read reports from Anduin which had described Vladimir's power. You have to consider that he had become much stronger after he had been turned into a vampire but he was already powerful before his transformation. He had managed to kill ten Stormwind soldiers by only snapping with his fingers. Now imagine what a Darkin could do with this power" responded Sylvanas.

"That's not good" replied Vereesa, her face showed worry.

"We have to prevent that the Darkin will get an army or at least we have to prevent that they get a huge army of grown-up Darkin"

"The meeting is tomorrow. I'm not sure if we can find an agreement and make the troops ready for battle within one day" replied Elise.

"We could also take her troops and go now" suggested Vereesa and pointed at the Maiden. She had crossed her arms in front of her chest and regarded three other women with a look of expectancy.

"That's a bad idea" responded the Maiden.

"Why?"

"Because we have no plan and don't know anything about Craanov. We don't have any information about the structure, the environment, the climate and so on. Teleporting there would be suicide. We should wait for the meeting. Maybe the people from Mount Targon have information about Craanov. I wouldn't like to step on an unknown planet without having information about it" answered the Maiden.

"Well, the longer we wait, the more Darkin will be born and will grow up to strong and deadly warriors" statemented Vereesa and sat on a chair, flipping one leg other the other.

"We can't wait for too long but we can't go to another planet unprepared" responded Sylvanas.

"We should bring the meeting forward. We should send mages to every important person of our alliance and inform them that the meeting will take place in two hours. We can't waste more time on Runeterra while a deadly army is developing on a different planet. We won't be able to defend Runeterra against an army of Darkin, even if they are by far weaker than Aatrox. We have to act quickly" responded Sylvanas and created a portal. She pointed at the portal and signalized her companions to go through it. They didn't hesitate and walked through the portal with the books under their arms, Sylvanas followed them and closed the portal behind her.


End file.
